As different as Summer and Winter
by InsaneKids159
Summary: Venessa Summers is your typical spirit, Changes Spring to summer not that important. But when Pitch threatens the world again she must team up with the Guardians and fight to protect the children. One minor set back, she has to work with the bain of her existance Jack Frost, will they end up falling in love? Or will they just make a bigger mess of things?
1. Jack Frost is a pest

_**Declaimer: I don't own anything**_

**I've been around for a long time. A long time, all alone. With few friends I live my life, that was until I became a Guardian. My name is Vanessa Summers and this is my story.**

Cold. That's all I can remember, freezing, dark, cold. I slowly opened my eyes, it looked like I was in a cage. Well, not really. But it felt like one, with me being trapped inside, darkness everywhere. The wind slowly brought me out of the cage.

I blinked a few time and looked around, it was beautiful. Summer was in the air and the birds were chirping. I smiled and saw a light wooden scepter laying on the ground. I carefully picked it up and started to walk in the fresh green grass.

Soon I came across a stream, there in the reflection was a young girl, about 17, with blonde hair that had different shades in it, tan shorts and a brown short-sleeved shirt. I smiled at the reflection, that must be me. Soon the sound of laughter came into the air, children were playing in a nearby field. I saw the large smiles on there young faces, and it brought a small one to my face.

"Hey!" I called to the children "Wanna play?" I asked. I had always loved children, back when...when...I don't really know when. No one acknowledged me as I walked down, "Hey," I said to one little girl playing with a doll, "pretty doll that you have." she didn't even look up as I knelt next to her.

I furrowed my brow and stood up, I walked over to some boys throwing a ball. "Can I play?" I asked them, one boy ran to me, right through me. I gasped, more children had walked right through me. I walked around, with a child going through me every few feet. I asked the wind to pick me up and get away from here, and it did. As the soft summer breeze carried me away, I was left thinking _Why couldn't they see me?_

* * *

That was almost 200 years ago, as time went on I figured out a few things. Like how I never aged, or that no one could ever see me.

I am, what some people would call, a legend. Yes like Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny, but unlike the big four I am not well know. Or know for that matter. There are only a few people who know about me, one of them being a complete pain in the ass. Oh, who is this pain in the ass? None other than Jack Frost himself.

Why would anyone want to be in the winter, much less create it? It's all cold and crap, plus you can't even see the animals since they're all hibernating. You're always inside and you can't even feel the gentle summer breeze. Sorry, was I ranting again?

My powers? I have a special communication with animals, I can also can make plants grow. I change spring into summer, not that big a change. But important none the less, I also have a scepter that is almost like the sun.

Enough about me, it's time for the story. My life was simple, or at least the part I could remember, nothing ever happened until the day...

* * *

I walked along the side-walk of Ohio. It was the middle of summer, the sun was shinning bright on the city. All was calm until I felt a chill run up my spine as snow flakes started to fall to the ground.

I glared up at the sky "Frost!" I yelled up to it, looking around for the white haired boy. I had changed out of my worn out shorts and baggy shirt to black shorts that came right between my knee and my thigh and an orange t-shirt.

The boy in question was leaning against the statue right behind me. "How ya doing sunshine?" he asked causing me to jump around and glare at him. "What do you think you're doing? It's the middle of July for goodness sake!"

Frost jumped off the statue "Which is why," he said walking toward me, hands stuffed in his pockets "it's perfect timing. Not many kids want to wait months for snow." I glared at him. "Listen Frost," I told him sternly "I am going to go out to another town and when I get back. All this snow _will _be gone."

Jack gave me a childish smile "And if it's not?" I sent him my best glare "I'm a Guardian now Sunshine. You really can't make any threats." I snorted in disbelief "You? A Guardian? What did they need someone to annoy the hell out of Pitch?" I said referring to the boogie man.

I had, unfortunately, run into The Nightmare King a few times. And I gotta tell you, he isn't exactly the guy you want to play shuffle board with. The meetings that I had with him were never pleasant. Evet though I'd never admit it, the man scared me beyond reason but not as much as he should. When ever I meet him there seems to be something nagging at the back of my head.

Jack smirked and I felt a snow ball hit my forehead straight on snapping me out of my thoughts. My mouth was gaping open staring at Jack. "You did not just do that." I told him, gripping my scepter tighter. "I did. And you, Little Miss Sunshine, aren't going to do anything about it." He told me, tapping my nose with his finger.

I glared up at him and tapped the end of my staff on his head. There,where my staf had touched his head, was a bright pink flower. I smiled in satisfaction as he quickly wiped the flower off his silver locks. "Oh, it is on."

By the end of our little spat, I looked like I had stepped through Antarctica and Jack looked like he had just went to Hawaii, flowers growing in his blue sweatshirt, and a squirrel had attached itself to his sleeve.

The sun was starting to set in the cloudless sky, and Jack looked up. "Wonder what North wants now." he muttered under his breath "See ya later Sunshine. And believe me there will be a later." I blinked in surprise as he rocketed off into the sky, leaving me with the wink of his eye. I looked around at the mess that we had made, "Jack Frost, do you ever not make a mess?" I asked to no one starting to regrow the frozen grass, and having thoughts about a certain winter spirit.

* * *

It was almost midnight before I had finished. I sat up and dusted off my hands, through out the sky gold sand made it's way across the town. "Right on time Sandy." I had met the Sand Man before, he was one of the first people who could see me.

I walked into the city, taking in the clear night view. Until I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head, it was gone. I gripped my staff as I walked carefully down the street. There it was again!

I whirled around, and I saw a little elf. He was chewing on a rock. I recognized him as one from North's workshop. "Hey there little guy," I said kneeling down " What are you doing this far from the North pole?" the Elf smiled at me then pointed behind me. I turned around to see two Antis behind me.

"Shit." I said as they grabbed me by the shoulders and tossed me into a red sack. "You know!" I shouted as I felt them carry me "You could be a bit gentle!" then all I felt was spinning, my stomach turning inside out.

Suddenly I hit a hard floor, I opened the bag slightly to see the big four looking down at me. "Crikey!" shouted Bunnymund, better known as the Easter Bunny "She looks a lot better in person don't ya mate!"

I crawled out of the sack, rubbing my head. "Oh! I heard that your teeth sparkle like the sun! Here open up!" Said Tooth flying toward my opening my mouth and looking at my teeth. "They Do! Baby Tooth come look at this, these are better than Jack's" I cocked an eyebrow, my mouth still forced open

"Tooth, get off ze poor girl and give her some room." North said. I looked around, I was at North's workshop. Toy's were flying around the large globe and Yeti's were scrambling around.

"Um don't mean to be rude or anything but would you mind telling me why I'm here?" I asked them standing up. "Because you, are going to be Guardian!" North said. I fell down in shock.

* * *

**Yeah First chapter! Yeah, i know it sucks any way please R&R**


	2. Um yeah no

_**Declaimer: I don't own anything**_

"_Because you, are going to be Guardian!" _"Music!" North said.

I blinked in shock as the Elves and the Antis started to play music and flags with the letter 'G' fell down from the ceiling. "Um, wait you guys don't have to that." I said, trying to be gentle, only to be drowned out my the music.

"STOP!" I yelled hitting the floor with my staff, losing my temper. It sent a burst of light around the floor, "What makes you think that I want to be a Guardian?" I asked them.

"See you guys, I'm not the only one." an annoying yet familiar voice said behind me. I turned on my heel to see Jack leaning against a pole. "Frost, what an unpleasant surprise." Jack smiled "Good to see you to Sunshine." I glared at him "Do you want another squirrel thrown at you?" Jack's smile fell from his face as he glared right back at me.

"Wait hold on a minute Sheila," Said Bunnymund walking up to my side "You two know each other? Oh the names Bunnymund by the way." he said walking up to me. I smiled sweetly at him "I know. And I just came from cleaning up _his _mess from making snow in god damn July!"

Jack smirked at my annoyence "They wanted snow." I walked up to him, only so that we were a foot or so away"But they didn't need it. Can't you stick to your own season Frost?" Jack moved from the pole to take a step toward me "Says the girl who made it impossible to make it snow in '73." I glared at him, _Gosh why does he have to be so obnoxious? _I took another step toward him, we were face to face now. "Funny Jack, wasn't it you made the blizzard of '68?"

Jack laughed drily, "That was just a bit of fun really."

Before I could yell back at him, we heard thew jingle of an elf's bell. I turned my head to see Sandy shaking an elf, a disaproving look on his face.

"Sorry Sandy," I said to him stepping back "But some people are very annoying." Jack scoffed "Good for you Sunshine, admitting it is the first step." I raised my staff so that it was across from his head "Why you little~" this time North stood in our way. "Stop it you two." he said in his thick Russian accent.

Then he sighed "Vanessa we brought you here for very special reason." He paused "Pitch is back," my eyues widened slightly with shock "And here is bad news," this time Bunny cut in "Pitch being back isn't bad new?" he yelled throwing his hands up.

But North ignored him "He has army now, of the Halloween spirits. Man in Moon has picked you,Vanessa to be new Guardian;to help fight Pitch." He motioned over to the crystal that had a hologram version of me above it.

I sighed turning my gaze to the floor "Look, sorry to disappoint you guys really, but I don't think I'm guardian material. I mean the spirit of Summer, what so special about me?" I asked them. "You know that's funny, I said the same thing." Jack said with a goffy smile on his face that, if I didn't hate him would've made me melt.

Tooth sent a warning glance "Jack." she said "Tooth." Jack said mimicking her tone "Kangaroo." he said motioning to Bunny. The rabbit glared at the winter spirit "I thought we were over this." He said. "I thought to two of you were more mature than this, Pitch is back, we have a new guardian, and you two are fighting like children." Tooth yelled, both spirits ducked their heads in shame.

I rolled my eyes "Look guys I'm really sorry but I am just not a guardian." North sighed "Vanessa, how about we give you a tour of the factory, eh? Give you time to think about the offer. Now who will take her." Every hand shot up except for Jack's who just glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him in a childish matter. "Bunny, take Frost and show Vanessa round workshop, yes?"

Jack pricked up "Why do I have to come?" he asked misibrelly. North looked down at him "Because I say so." Jack didn't say anything more and Bunny looked at me "Come on Sheila, let's get hopping'" he said as he started to walk down the halls.

* * *

We pasted many Antis, who were working on the toys. "I thought that the elves worked on the toys." I thought out loud. "Thought that to," Jack said, who walked next to me "But it's the Antis."

I looked at one who was painting a bunch of little robots a bright blue. "Those would really cute red." I told him, the yeti yelled up to the sky and stormed off. "Oi mate! If you want to leave the tour then come up here mate." Bunny shouted back, earning a roll of the eyes from Jack.

"Fine," he said walking up to the front "You go back with Sunshine." Jack started to walk ahead while Bunny walked beside me. "You and Frosty don't exactly get along you ya?" he asked. I smiled at him, admiring his accent "No, not really. He's winter and I'm summer, it's only natural." Bunny nodded "So, you must have a fun time with all the children." he said, assuming that people could see me.

Jack froze ahead of us, even he knew that this was a touchy subject for me. Not being see for 200 years it kinda gets to ya. I glared down at the floor "Yeah, real fun." I mummbled coldly. Jack turned around and made the 'DANGER, DANGER, YOU'RE ON THICNICE!' but Bunny didn't pay attention.

"Yeah, I have some fun with the kiddy's me self," he said. "Must be real fun when they can actually see you." I said quietly. Bunny realized what I was getting at. He looked down at me, and apology flashing in his eyes "Sorry Sheila. I didn't know." I blinked, no one ever apologiexed to me. "It's alright, and is that like a new nickname or something?" I said with a smile on my face. Jack rolled his eyes as we came to a door that had a sun that was behind a giant oak tree cavered into the front.

"This is your room Sunshine." Jack told me. I reached up and touched the wood that made my door, carefully tracing the carvings with my hand. "Well, thanks for showing me around." I said to Bunny, he smiled at me and I smiled straight back. "And Jack next time you think about making it snow in July just remember that I will not be afraid to throw a squirrel at you." I said stepping into the room, closing the door softly behind me.

I leaned up against it, thoughts swirling in my head. "Whoa, she's really hot." I could hear Bunny threw the door. "Like...temperature wise?" Jack asked. "No mate, that ones a keeper." I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Being the spirit of Summer I had a very high body temperature, that also meant that I blushed easily." Come on, ya Kangaroo let's jut get back to North before you start giving' her flowers." Jack said, I thought I caught a hint of bitterness.

"First of all mate, I'm a bunny. Second, it sounds like a certain spirit is jealous. And thirdly, do you know what flowers she likes?" I heard Bunny's laugh echo through the halls as Jack yelled "No!" I cracked open the door to see Bunny still laughing and Jack with his face blue, obviously blushing. "And to answer your last question, yes I do but I'm not going to tell you."

I raised both my eye brows, _How does even know what they are? _I sighed _He's just lying V. _I told myself as Jack stormed down the hall. _He doesn't know anything about you except that he's been the bain of you existence for 200 years. _

I shut the door quietly and looked around the beautiful room, the walks were painted a light brown, there was a dark wooded four poster bed with orange and yellow sheets. The carpet was a beautiful brown and on the ceiling was a painting of the summer sky.

I walked over to the huge window that positioned at the other end of the bed. _Do I really want to be a Guardian? _I asked myself. Looking out the window at the northern landscape. _I would get to help the kids, I could kick Pitche's ass. That's a bonus. _I saw a fury of multicolored feather speed past the window, who I recognized as Tooth.

I looked down the window and jolted up. I dashed to my door and yanked it open. A Yeti stood there his hand raised as if to knock. "Time to go?" I asked him. At least I think it's a him. Anyway, the yeti nodded and I raced down the hall.

Half way down, I rammed into some thing, or more like some one. I felt to the hard,cold floor, I looked up to see Jack standing there. "You should watch where you're going Sunshine." he told me. _Should I mention what happened earlier? _I thought _No this is to good black mail to use this early _"Thanks for helping me up." I sarcastically standing up and brushing my pants off. Jack rolled his eyes, but I could see a trace of a smirk "Come one, we've got to get to North's sleigh."

I followed Jack down the hall, "So, whats happening?" I asked him curiously. "Pitch has attacked Tooth's place _again_." I cocked an eye brow "So I'm gonna say that he's done this before? Attack Tooth's place I mean." I asked him.

Jack nodded as we came to a room with a tricked out sleigh. My mouth dropped at the sight, I always thought it was some old wooden sleigh. Bunny, North and Sandy were waiting by the sleigh. I didn't fail to notice Bunny's nervousness, I waved at him and he waved back.

"This is awesome!" I said jumping onto the sleigh "Does it have cup holders to?" I asked, North chuckled "No, working on it though." Sandy climbed in after me along with North and Jack. "I don't know mate, I rode it once and I am not doing it again."

I rolled my eyes "I thought you were a bunny not a chicken." Bunny fake glared at me the reluctantly climbed in. "Calm down," I told him as he sat next to me "It's just a sleigh." Bunny smiled nervously at me "You 'aven't been in 'ere 'ave ya?" he asked. I shook my head

"Buckle up." North said. I looked around, there were no seat belts "Um where are the seat belts?" I asked. North chuckled "That was just expression." before we rocketed off. We ran down the ice made run way, I was thrown back into my seat, a large smile found its way to my face as we went down the loopy loops.

Bunny looked like he was going to vomit as we rocketed into the air, Sandy threw his hands up in the air, and I laughed. "That kicked ass!" I yelled over the cold wind, we were out of the Pole and into the air. Jack smirked as stood up in the sleigh only to be sent backward. "Jack!" I yelled getting over to the edge. I saw Jack sitting comfortably on the foot of the sleigh. "Aw, you do care." ha said the familiar smirk playing across his face. "Jack ass." I told him sitting back down. "Only to you." I glared at him.

* * *

**Two-a!** **...Yeah it's coming along, but any way chapter 2! I'm so proud of my self for taking a break from 'It runs in the Family' to write this. If you haven't yet, check that story out! I'm getting off track, please R&R!**


	3. Pitch

_**I don't own anything**_

The ride to Tooth's place was continued in a silence. We finally reached the place, landing softly on the ground. North took out two swords and motioned us to follow him as he started walking. We paced stealthily around the place, I followed quietly behind Bunny my staff held tightly in my hands. We reached the main room, where Tooth was kneeling over something. "Tooth." I said walking up to her, setting a single hand on her shoulder "Whats wrong?"

Tooth gave out a small sob, I looked over her shoulder to see Baby Teeth. They were frozen like stone, "Frozen in fear." Tooth mumbled tears streeming down her face. North walked over his two swords, "Pitch, he has gotten stronger."

Sandy touched one of the Baby Teeth, gold dust-covered the little creäture. But then soon turned black and fell off. "My my, you Guardians haven't gotten any better." a chilling voice crawled through the room. "Pitch."was all Jack said.

Tooth shot up, grabbing one of Bunny's boomerangs. "Pitch, get out here you coward." She shouted. A tall shadow traveled around the room. My grip on my staff tightenedas fear traveled through my body, Jack stood in front of me preventing any harm to come to me.

"Well, well who is this?" Pitch asked, as the shadow drifting to me and Jack. "Is that... Why yes it is. Vanessa Summers, what are you doing here?" he asked. I glared at the shadows of the room"I'm here to kick your ass." I told him "If you were confused."

A dark chuckle spread into the room, "Is that so? And you need Jack to protect you while you do so?" he said behind me. I whipped around to see Pitch, tall, extremely pale (Now that I think about his skin is almost a gray) and his gold eyes flickeringup and down me.

"What did you do to them?" I demanded him, my voice shaking. Jack turned around, his voice confident "I thought we whipped your ass last time Pitch. Back for more?" Pitch glared and glided across the room. "No Frost. I'm here to get what I came for. Catch me if you can." he said disappearing down into the hallway.

"Alright Sunshine, leave this to the professionals. Stay here, don't move." Jack told me setting both of his hands on my shoulders. I glared at him "Why? I can take care of myself." I told him hitting my staff on the ground. "Sheila," Bunny said walking over ",You've never been up against Pitch. He's one bad egg, stay here where ya won't get hurt." I stared at the two of them. "Fine." I sighed in defeat as they raced off.

I looked around the temple, watching my shadow dance across the walls. "Those Guardians are not as smart as they think to be." the cold voice of Pitch said. I gripped my staff as I saw his shadow come up next to mine. I looked around the room frantically looking for the Boogieman.

"So young, so naïve. It is a wonder why the Man in the Moon chose you." I felt an great amount of fear wash over my body as I turned in every direction looking for the man. "I'm 217 years old!" I yelled in anger. "As I said young. Doesn't even know where she came from." I gripped my staff to the point where I thought it would break, which my hands or the staff I wasn't sure. "I don't need to know," I said, trying not to let my fear show

"What matters is here and now, not what I was." I stated trying to find Pitch "Are you sure? Never a doubt of why you're here? Never a wonder who you were?" I turned my head to see Pitch no more than 5 feet away from me. I jumped back, a raised my staff at him. "G-go away." my voice stammered, hands shaking.

Pitch smiled "Whats the matter? Afraid?" I shook my head, trying to keep my sweaty hands from shaking. "Not of you." I raised my staff and shot a blast of light at him. Pitch dodged it with ease, "You have terrible aim." he told me with a smirk playing across his face.

I glared at him, "What are you going to do?" I asked him. Pitch smiled "What I need to." I swallowed the lump in my thought. "And what is that? Rule the world? Have everyone fear you? Because if that's what your planning then you are going to fail." Pitch smiled, a cold chill ran up my spine.

Not the one I get when Jack is around, the one that's almost, can't believe I'm going to say it, comforting. But this was almost like...pure fear. "Failure isn't really a word that I know." Pitch said. I smiled weakly "Really? Then what happened a year ago? When you lost to the Guardians? What would you call that?" Pitch's eyes flashed with anger and he drew a scythe made of sand, pitch black sand. Ha, Pitch Black. I smiled at my joke.

"You will pay for you insolence." he hissed. I stepped back as he swung the scythe, luckily it only scratched my cheek instead of decapitating me. I brought my hand up to the wound and recoiled at the pain. Suddenly I was hit with a distant memory and every thing went black.

* * *

_A girl with black hair, darker than the color itself, and bright green eyes. She looked around the age of 10. "I want to go back!" the girl yelled. "No!" a man shouted "I will not allow you to go back there! They replaced me!" the man was in front of the girl._

_ His image was blurry, foggy, I couldn't see him. Even the voice sounded distorted. "Well I'm not you! Manny wanted me to be a guardian!" The man grabbed her arm "Don't say that! Don't say that word!" The girl smirked "Guardian." she said in a mocking tone. The man snarled "I am your father and you will listen to me!" _

_"No!" the girl shouted "I will not listen to you! Mum would never had yelled at me!" the comment obviously affected the man because he gripped her arm tighter and the girl gave out a little scream "Do not use her against me!" the man shouted. The girl tried to get her arm out of the mans hard grip, "Let go off me." she snarled. _

_I was shocked, the 10-year-old girl his daughter, was standing up to her father. The man glared at the girl. "Why do you haunt me with your eyes! You have her eyes, her exact shade! Why do you have to be like her?!" _

_The girl yanked her arm one last time, "Well that isn't really my choice now is it? Sorry to let you down pops but I can't we can't all be pitch perfect." The man stepped back you could feel the tension in the air and in one quick motion the girl had a deep cut on her cheek and the man was standing back._

_ I could vaguely see that his eyes were wide with fear, "You're a monster." The girl sobbed as she dashed off into the woods. "Flower!" the man shouted "Flower wait." the man dashed into the woods after the child._

* * *

I gasped as I was snapped back to reality, I opened my eyes slowly. Everyone was standing over me, minus Jack and Bunny.

"W-what the hell happened?" I asked whipping my forehead, which was covered in a thin layer of sweat. "Pitch, he got to you." Tooth said looking at me with worried eyes "We're lucky you weren't hurt." I looked around, I was in my bed at North's place.

"Bunny and Jack found you passed out on floor and brought you back to here." North said. I rubbed my head "Really? What's the damage? And how long have I been out?" I asked them.

Tooth sighed "Pitch stole 13 memories, each one was a spirit or a Guardians. We don't know what he needs them for, and to be honest we don't have time to think on it. And you've been out for a few days." She told me, answering my second question. I hit my head against the soft pillow.

"What happened while I was out?" I asked them finally. Tooth sighed again "Luckily I still have some baby teeth left. There was a large call in Argentina, but if we don't do something soon they'll be worked to death." I rolled my tender shoulders back, slightly wincing at the jolt of pain.

"Wait, if I was there when you found me then...who carried me back?" I asked them. North looked at Tooth with a hidden smile on his face and Sandy smiled brightly at me. A low grumble hit the room, and North gave a belled chuckle "Who wants cookies?"

I shot out of bed but then fell to the floor, my legs were only starting to de-numbinfy themselves "Um help?" I asked. North pulled my up with a jerk of the arm, I walked to the door and opened it quickly. "Well, you coming? Cookies wait for no one." I said with a smile as I started to limp down the hall after the scent of chocolate.

I arrived in the kitchen where I saw what some would describe as a 'Mess' but I like to describe it as 'JACK WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!'. I ducked down as a tray of cookies were thrown at me. I glared down at an elf who looked smiled sheepishly up at me. I walked past Yeti's and many other elf's who stopped what the were doing when I passed them. I soon came to Jack and Bunny still engaged in a flour fight. I sighed and looked at an Yeti "Cover your ears."

"BOTH OF YOU GET AWAY FROM EACHOTHER BEFORE I HAVE TO CRAWL IN THERE AND DO IT MYSELF!" I yelled at the tippy top of my lungs. Jack and Bunny froze and turned their heads to see.

"Sorry Sheila," Bunny said standing up, trying to pick the flour out of his fur "Frost bite here got a bit carried away with the flour." I rolled my eyes and looked to Jack. He was still on the floor with a goofy smile on his face. "What?" he asked to my harsh stare.

"Get your ass off of the floor." I demanded crossing my arms. Jack put his arms behind his head, "Actually it's quite cozy down here." I glared at him, wondering why I cared so much. "Get up you jack ass." I told him more harshly, "Nope." was his only replie

I rolled my eyes at him, "I might get up if you helped me." Jack said while his signature smirk played onto his pale face. I raised one eye brow at him, then scowled "Fine." I said grabbing the arm that he held out.

Jack, being the idiot that he is, used a blast of wind to help him. Which meant that he toppled onto me. Jack was on top of me while I was on the floor, his legs were on either side of mine and his hands were on the sides of my face. I felt my cheeks heat up. Damn warm blood! "I got up." Jack said with a smirk. I sent him a stony glare ignoring the fluttering in my chest realizing how close he was to me.

"Get off." I said, hiding my embarrassment. Jack rolled his eyes just as he rolled from me. "You're no fun." I stood up wiping off the flour from my pants "Well we can't all have snow ball fights now can we."

I looked around the room, every one had made their way out. "Wait, you're never been in a snowball fight before, have you?" he asked as if suddenly realizing something. I saw my staff leaning against the wall and went to grab it. "No," I responded grabbing the light wooded staff "And I don't want to."

Jack followed quietly as I walked out of the room, annoyance swelled up in my chest. "Are you going to follow me all day or are you going to do something with your life?" I asked him. Jack placed a hand on his chest pretending to be hurt "What? Don't you love me?" I rolled my eyes keeping my focus on the hallway in front of me. "Don't you ever have any fun?" Jack asked again, pushing me even further.

I remained silent, my thoughts drifted to my vision or memory or what ever the hell it was. The girl, her eyes, I could have sworn that I've seen those eyes before. The man, he was so blurry, I couldn't even hear him right.

Flower, that's what he called the girl, maybe it's like a nickname or something. She was either very brave or very stupid to run away from her father, the mother must be dead to. But the more I thought about that vision the more I wondered about my past. To be honest I had never wondered about it, but now...Did I have a family? Why..Why was I chosen to be a guardian? What did I do that was so great? I rammed into a hard, yet comfortable blue covered surface.

"Were you even listening?" Jack asked, I felt a blush crawl onto my cheeks. "No, not really." I responded honestly trying to weave my way around Jack, but he blocked my path. "So...just to be clear, you didn't hear anything that I said?" Jack asked. I rolled my eyes at the winter spirit. "No, not a word. Now can a go."

Jack smirked "Sure go right ahead flower." I froze at the name. "What did you call me?" I asked him in shook, Jack shrugged his shoulders while sticking his hands in his pocket.

"Flower. You know in the summer time a lot of flowers. Which reminds me, Bunny wanted to know what your favorite flower was." I could almost feel the gears turning in my head, "Really? It's a snow lily." I told him as we walked down the hall.

"A snow lily?" Jack asked, I nodded "I've always liked them, they only grow in the cold and snow so I never get to see them." Jack nodded slowly. "As the old saying goes 'We always want what another man has'

* * *

**Ze chapter 3! Theres nothing really special in this one save the vison thingy where we get a look into V's past! Thanks for reading and review, keep it up!**


	4. Vampires, Wearwolf, and Mummies oh my

**_I don't own anything_**

"Hey!" Bunnymund shouted running down the hall, interrupting our still ongoing conversation "North just call a meetin' " Bunny looked in between Jack and I. "Well you gonna stand there like stones or are you going to get your butts in motion?"

I smiled slightly at Bunny and started walking. I nudged Jack to follow as I pasted him "What happened?" I asked Bunny. He sighed and fell into pace with me, "Don't know Sheila. Probably something to do with Pitch."

Jack rolled his eyes "No, really?" Bunny looked back and glared at him coldly.

"This close mate, this close." he held up his index finger and his thumb close together but not touching.

"This close to what Cottentail?" Bunny reached for his boomerang but I grabbed his hand "Come on boys, lets focus on the problem and then you can have your go at each other." Jack and Bunny's eyes were both on my hand that was still gripped on Bunny's hand. I raised an eyebrow and slowly let the furry paw go, "Weirdos." I mumbled under my breath, walking in front of them.

"Told ya Frost." I heard Bunny not so quietly whisper to Jack. "Shut up." Jack harshly whispered back as we came into the main room.

"Ah there you are!" North said "We have problem." Tooth was fluttering nervously above the ground and Sandy was clenching and unclenching his hands at his side. "Pitch attacked cities with an army."

I looked around the room at the globe. The lights were flickering on and off **(The phone will ring and nobody will be there...A free air guitar if you know where I got that from) **"Well what are we standing around here for?" I asked all them "Lets go kick some shadowy ass!"

North chuckled "See! What did I tell you, she has Guardian spirit! Vanessa you will ride in sleigh yes?" he asked me.

Before I could answer Jack cut in "Actually, I was thinking that she could ride with me, so that there's less weight in the sleigh."

Bunny glared at Jack and his whiskers twitched. "Then she can ride with me, in the tunnels." My eyes darted from Bunny to Jack, they seemed to be having a glaring contest. I gulped, I absolutely hated being under ground. I alway felt like I was going to be suffocated.

"Um, guys?" I asked "Maybe it would be better if I did ride in the sleigh or~" and I was cut off again, this time by North "No Vanessa, Jack is right." Jack and Bunny looked up.

"Come on Sheila," Bunny said "You can ride in the tunnels."

I looked down "Um no thanks. I don't do well underground, sorta a fear of mine."

A smirk fell on Jacks lips "And we wouldn't want to do that now would we?" I turned on heel and glared at Jack "You really want another squirrel thown at you don'y you?" Sandy smiled and covered his mouth with his hand to prevent giggles

**OOOOOoooOOOOO**

"You ready Sunshine?" Jack asked standing behind me. We were on the landing spot for the sleigh, I looked out at the vacant snowy land.

"If you drop me I will sack every woodland creature I know on you." I told him sternly. Jack smirked and latched his arm around my waist. A blush quickly found its way to my face "F-Frost w-what~" It must be cut Vanessa off day because I was cut off again as Jack rocketed off into the cold winter sky.

I clutched to Jack's blue sweater as we flew through the snow, "Scared of heights?" Jack teased. I glared up at him and gripped his sweater even tighter. I really am pathetic, scared of being underground, and scared of heights, well more of falling. "Hey," Jack said softer into my ear "Nothings going to happen, just trust me." and for the first time in my life I actually did.

"You know," I told him, burying my face in his sweatshirt "Once you stop being the single most annoying person in the world, your actually nice to be around." I could almost picture the smirk that was one Jack's face. "Don't let it go to your head ya over grown Snowflake." I told loosing my grip on his sweater.

Jack stopped in mid-air "What did you call me?" he asked. It was my turn to smirk "An over grown Snowflake, are you depth?" I asked him.

The next thing I know I'm falling through the air. My eyes widen with fear, and a blood chilling scream escapes my mouth as the air whizzed pasted my ears. I gripped my eyes shut, preparing for the impact off the ground. But it never came, strong arms grabbed my legs and back carrying me bridal style. "See, that wasn't so bad." Jack told me. I was shaking in his arms and looked up at him with eyes full of fear.

"Oh, that bad huh?" he asked sheepishly. I glared at him "YOU IDIOT!" Jack flinched "Sorry, it was meant as a joke." I shifted in his arms "Isn't everything to you Frost, let's just get going."

**OOOOOoooOOOOO**

We soon arrived at the nearest city, I quickly removed myself from Jacks arms. My eyes scanned the quiet city, "Where is everyone?" I asked. It was quiet, to quiet.

"Everyone's here, we were just waiting for you Vanessa." a scratchy voice said. I quickly turned around to see Jack gone. "Jack?" I asked hesitantly into the shadows.

"Your little boyfriend isn't here anymore." another voice said, this one was silky. "He's not my boyfriend!" I yelled out a faint blush forming onto my cheeks.

A third voice spoke up "Oh, this one has a temper." The voice was almost animal like. Out from the shadows stepped a wolf like creature a man with deathly pale skin, black night hair and shot red eyes, and finally a mummy.

"Vanessa Summers what a pleasure." the vampire said in a slight British accent holding out his hand "Sir Dracula Jr. of Transylvania, But most people just call me Drake" I stared at the hand in disgust "Um Hi." I told him.

The werwolf stepped forward "Enough chitchat, let's get down to the bone of it."

I held my staff in my hand tightly "Where is Frost?" I asked them as threatening as possible. The werewolf chuckled "Now now Vanessa where are your manners? You need to let us introduce our selves before you start making death threats. The names Wolf. Albert C. Wolf." he stuck out his paw and morphed down to a man, about 20, with brow hair and chilly amber eyes, a stubble growing on his chin. His tan skin stood out compared to Dracula's.

"Move aside Wolf," said the Mummy pushing his way to the front "Unlike these animals I was raised with manners." he morphed down to a man, around the same age as Wolf, but with mocha skin and gold eyes. "Kamoura of Egypt my lady." he said while bowing. I cocked an eyebrow and took a step back, only to bump into Drake.

"Aw, leaving so soon Vanessa?" he asked grabbing my wrists. I rolled my shoulders back "Get off." I told him finally, finding some courage out of fear. Drake chuckled darkly "What would be the fun in that Sunlight?" I wet my lips and swung my leg under his, knocking him down.

I looked back in surprise, "That actually worked!" I shouted in delight. Drake quickly stood up "Why you little brat!" He yelled. I laughed weakly as they all started to advance on me. "Now now fellas lets just take some time and forget this ever happened." Wolf lunged at me, cutting my arm, changing into his werewolf form.

"Or I could run for my life." I said weakly as I dashed down the street jumping over cars and working my way to the park.

I hid behind a large oak tree, as I heard their foot steps. I tried my best to keep my heavy breathing to a minimum. "What were you thinking Wolf!" Kamoura quietly shouted at him "Pitch told us not to harm her!" I furrowed my brow, _Pitch sent them to find me, but not hurt me? _"Well so-rry. It was supposed to just catch her shirt."

"Quiet!" Drake scolded them "Did you hear that?" he asked. I froze in spot, "There's nothing there Drake, let's go check down on 6th." Kamoura told him. I heard their foot steps start to fade, then I stepped out from behind the tree.

"There you are!" Drake shouted turning around. I raised my staff and shot a blast of light at him, of course with my terrible aim it only skimmed his shoulder. When the light touched his shoulder it seemed to burn him, he gripped his shoulder with his other hand and glared over at me through red eyes "I'm gonna go now sooooooo bye." I told them before quickly running off. "GET HER!" I heard Drake scream.

**OOOOOoooOOOOO**

I had been running for a while when I saw some golden dust and a boomerang fly through the air. "Sheila!" Bunny screamed hopping up to me, pulling me into a hug "Where were ya?" he asked pulling away. I took a deep breath in setting my hands on my knees, tired from the amount of running that I just did "Oh you know just ran into...people." I told him breathlessly. Bunny looked at me "Who?"

"Oh Vanessa, running away is very rude you know." Wolf said from behind me. "Them." I told Bunny, who drew his boomerang.

"Oh look Drake I can get the job done and I get dinner. I've always wanted to try rabbit." Wolf said, scary part is I don't think he was joking. Bunny through an egg grenade at them. "Run!" he shouted at me. I glared at him "No, what if something happens and you need help?"

The smoke cleared and Wolf stood there heaving in anger "You wanna play Rabbit? Lets play." Wolf lunged at Bunny, but before he could attack him a jet of baby teeth hit him. "Tooth!" I yelled and she came to the ground "Whats the damage?" I asked her. Tooth sighed and was about to say something only to be cut off by Wolf.

"More dinner for the Wolf?" he asked wickedly. Tooth gasped as he howled at the moon. Soon Drake and Kamoura gathered around us, "Three down, three to go." Drake said.

"Hey Ugly!" Jack yelled from on top of a roof. All eyes were on Jack as he jumped down, "Fight someone your own size!"

"What are you doing Frost?" I yelled at him as he walked toward us. "Saving your ass." I rolled my eyes at his comment and drew my staff. North suddenly jumped down in front of me. "Why must I be doing all the butt saving?" he asked.

I looked around, "You're out numbered." I told them. Kamoura chuckled "But you are out matched." he whipped a mummy rapping at me. It wrapped around my arm and he yanked bringing me to the ground.

I pulled myself up steadily and gripped my staff. I fired a blast of light at him, "Didn't know you could do that." Bunny said helping me up. "It's new." I told him.

Gold sand whirled around us as Sandy carefully stepped down from his sand plane thingy. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" the cold voice of Pitch sank through the air. I gasped and turned around to see Pitch standing with his arms behind his back. "You Guardians think your smart. But gathering in one place where I can easily dispose of you wasn't the best of plans." Jack stood in front of me as Pitch advanced.

"We beat you once Pitch, we can do it again." Jack said, I glared over at Pitch as he advanced more. "Ah yes but there's something that I have now that I didn't have last time," Pitch held up one of the memories from Tooths place ",Theses."

Drake smiled and stepped forward "We found her." Pitch's eyes locked onto mine "I see that." I glared at him choosing not to say a few choice words that I had in mind. "Now back to buissnes. I'm here to destroy you, no hard feelings it just has to be done."

Jack scoffed "You really think we'll let you destroy us? What do you take us for?" Pitch smiled cruelly "A bunch of misfits."

"Take a look in the mirror lately?" I asked him. Pitch's head swerved to the side looking me dead in the eye "Vanessa how nice to see you again."

"Pitch, what a un pleasure. Now do me a favor and get the hell out of here." I told him. Pitch chuckled sending chills up my spine "But then I'd miss the show." He held up a memory and then let black sand crawl over it.

"And what does that do exactly?" I asked him, he just smiled wickedly at me. "Vanessa," Bunny said "Look." I turned my head and gasped. Black sand was slowly finding its way to Sandy. He held up his hands staring at the gold sand that was slowly turning to black. Many emotions filled me sorrow, confusion, frustration "No." I whispered as the black sand finally consumed him, Sandy fell down to a pile of black sand. "W-what did you do?" I asked Pitch anger filling my body.

"Tsk tsk now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" I gripped my staff and fired at him. He dodged it again, he conjured up a bow and arrow in his hands and fired at me. If you weren't watching the arrow you would assume that it was aimed at me, but it was nowhere near me. Drake looked at me and smirked as he disappeared into a cloud of black dust along with Wolf and Kamoura.

I screamed in frustration and looked up at the full moon sky. "Why?" I asked the Moon as I sank down to my knees. I gripped my eyes shut as Pitchs voice filled my ears

_What are you going to now? _

"Shut up." I whispered. I felt a cold hand touch my sholder gently "Sunshine?" I heard Jack ask "Are you alright."

"Do I look alright Frost?" I asked him coldly not turning my head, tears falling down my face. "Do you really want me to answer that question?" Jack asked, getting down on the ground so that he was next to me.

"Go away." I told him, "'Fraid I can't do that Sunshine." Jack told me wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Come on, cry it out." I leaned into his chest and gripped his shoulders. "That...was just pure evil. What did he do to the memory's?" I asked Jack burying my head into his neck. "I...don't know. But I promise you that we are going to take Pitch down." I looked up at him, drying my eyes "If you tell anyone that I cried I'm going to~"

"Sack every squirrel on me I know I know."

* * *

**Sorry it's so late, I got grounded. Ok so chapter 4! Tell us what you think review, favorite, follow anything works**


	5. Jealous Jack

**_I__ don't own anything_**

I leaned on the window, the room was quiet. It was Sandy's memorial/funeral, I kept my gaze trained on the floor avoiding everything else. Thoughts swirling in my head. _Why didn't he hit me? _I thought _he had a great shot, but he missed. Did he do it intentionally? Or is he just a bad shot? What did he do to the memories? _After we arrived back from the fight, I had been in the same spot keeping my face free of any emotion. That was mainly because I was feeling so much that I couldn't even show it, anger, sadness, confusion, and so much more.

"Sheila," Bunny said walking up to me, snapping me out of my thoughts "You...you alright mate?" he asked my setting one furry hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I told him quietly lifting my head to meet his piercing green gaze. Concern clouded his gaze "Actually, no. I'm not," I told him knocking his hand off, anger swelling in my chest "I'm actually pretty pissed. Sandy just died in front of me, and there was nothing I could do about it. I hate feeling like that Bunny, I _hate_ it." during my rant my staff materialized in my hand. "What did he do to those memories? It must have been something so terrible...something to destroy Sandy. That's all I want to know Bunny, what did he do to those memories?" I said in a softer tone returning my gaze to the floor.

"Sheila," Bunny said again lifting up my chin. "What happened back there, is not your fault."

I sighed "Yes it is, I could have done something. Stopped Pitch, stalled him, anything." Bunny sighed looking down at me "Look, if you would have done something Pitch would 'av hurt ya."

I sighed in irritation "So? If it was to save Sandy, I would have done it."

Bunny frowned "No just wait a minute Sheila. If you got hurt how do you think the rest of us would handle it eh? I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

I felt a blush rise to my checks and I smiled at him. Bunny smiled sweetly back.

"Hey!" Jack called over "We've been calling you two love birds for the past five minutes!" I moved my focus onto Jack who was standing with his arms crossed, irritation clear in his eyes. Bunny smirked at Jack, and they seemed to share a conversation free of words. "Jack," I said, he didn't move his focus from Bunny "Jack!" I yelled.

"Wha-" he said, I sighed "What is it? You said you were calling us."

"Oh yeah, there's a Guardian meeting in North's office." Bunny nodded and started to walk toward the door.

"You coming?" Jack asked, walking up to me swinging his staff. I shook my head "I'm not a Guardian."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Come on Sunshine. Just go to the meeting, and stop bring so gloomy. Sunshine is supposed to be happy." his smiled dropped when he saw the look on my face. "Look, just come to the meeting. Manny choose you, that means you're a Guardian either you like it or not."

"Sorry, I'm just not in the mood. So screw off." Jack smiled, the type that's practically screams 'I'm up to no good'.

"Frost, what ever you're thinking about doing~" Jack grabbed my wast and threw me over his shoulder. I felt my face heat up as he started to walk, "Frost!" I yelled.

"Summers!" Jack said mimicking my tone. "Put me down right now!" I demanded. Jack chuckled "Can't do that Sunshine, then you'd run away...away to the rabbit." he mumbled the last part under his breath

I glared down at the moving floor, when the idea hit me. _He's jealous_ I smirked "Just because your jealous doesn't mean you have to kidnap me." Jack stopped in his tracks, "I am not jealous."

"Tsk, tsk Jack. You know that lying isn't a good thing to do." Jack become rigid "I am _not _jealous! Even if I were, which I'm not, what would I be jealous of anyway."

"Of Bunny." I said simply.

"Oh please. You think that I'm jealous of a rabbit?" Jack asked

"A handsome rabbit with a sexy Australian accent." I admitted. I could feel Jack tensing up, and I smiled to myself.

Jack set me on the ground with a light thud, "Thank you, that wasn't so~" But Jack shoved my against the wall, with his face so close I could feel his breath. Jack was a few inches taller than me so he had the advantage. I gulped at how close he was to me and a blush quickly sped onto my cheeks panic filling up in my chest

"Is that a blush I see Sunshine?" He asked setting his arms on either side of my head preventing me from escape, his legs were touching mine as my back was pressed firmly against the wall. I bit my lip and looked up at him, **_He's kinda cute _**said the extremely annoying voice in my head. Jack smirked "Their something you want to say?"

I hesitated for a moment, on the account of the fluttering feeling in my chest. "I'm waiting..." Jack trailed off.

"Oi! Jack, back away from the girl!" Bunny yelled from down the hall. Jack rolled his eyes and stepped away from me. "Way to be a spoiled egg Bunny."

Bunny glared at Jack, the walked over to me. "Sorry Sheila. When you or Jack didn't come to the meetin' I knew something was up." I slowly nodded still pressed against the wall.

"I wasn't planning on coming to the meeting. I'm not a Guardian." I told him my voice finally returning. Bunny raised an eye brow "Yeah you are, Manny chose you ergo you are a Guardian." I sighed and hit my head against the wall.

"So? Just because he chose me doesn't mean I have to be one." Bunny smiled "You're a stubborn one aren't ya." I smiled back at him, ignoring the look on Jack's face.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter I had horrible writers block. Any way alway open to suggestions and the more review I get the faster I write.**


	6. Russian Vodka

_**I don't own anything**_

I sat quietly next to Bunny as the meeting continued, Jack was sitting directly across from me next to Tooth. "Welcome Vanessa, took you while to get here." North said with a jolly chuckle. He sat at the front of the table, looking over at me

"Yes well someone," I shot a glare a Jack ",kept me busy." Jack smiled impish and shrugged his shoulder.

"Let us get back to business, we all know that Pitch has new talent." North started "He did something to memory's. What did he do?" Bunny's whiskers twitched "Covered 'em in Nightmare sand."

I sighed reaching up a hand to rub my temples in frustration "Okay, so what did that do?" Next it was Tooth who spoke "It destroyed Sandy." she said with sorrow. "Well why doesn't Pitch just destroy us all now?" Jack asked

North sighed and rubbed his bearded chin, "Maybe has something to do with Moon." I looked up, "Last night, it was full moon was it not?"

I shook my head slowly, "No, how would the moon have anything to do with this? Maybe it took a lot of power, power that takes time to get back. Pitch is no fool, he would strategically plot out who to get rid of first."

Jack snorted "So what? Are we just going to sit around all day and figure out who Pitch wants to kill?" I scowled at him "No you idiot, Pitch has an army of Halloween spirits who have the most power on only one night a year. So to give his army the most power it needs to be Halloween night forever, so the only person standing in his way is~"

"Father Time!" Bunny cut in, realization dawned onto his face. I smiled "Right! So maybe if we can get there before Pitch we can stop him before he does anymore damage."

Jack through his head back and groaned "How do you figure that out?" He whined. I rolled my eyes at him "Because Frost unlike you I actually use my brain. You know, that thing inside your head? Now will one of you tell me where the kitchen is? I'm thirsty." Even though I don't water as frequent as a human, I still need it.

"Down ze hall, to the right." North said.

I stood up and walked down to the kitchen, when I walked in there elves were bustling around. I stopped a few of them, "Can you get me so water?" I asked them in a dry voice. He bowed his head and smiled creepily to the other elves.

He brought out a tall glass filled with water, or what I thought was water. "Thank you." I said grabbing the glass, oblivious to the elves giggling and creepy smiles. I quickly drowned the glass as I walked back into the meeting room, I smile made it's way to my face as I started to feel light headed.

"Vanessa?" A jolly fat man asked as I walked into the room "Are you alright?" he asked, concern flashing in his eyes. I giggled, "You're funny." I said, slightly slurring my words as I wobbled a bit walking forward a step.

The man looked shocked, and turned to a kangaroo, or was he a bunny? "Hey, hey." I said walking over to the kangaroo/rabbit. "A-are y-you a Kangaroo or a fluffy bunny?" I asked stumbling over my words slightly.

The kangaroo/rabbit looked at me strangely, um hello buddy you're the kangaroo/rabbit here not me. "Um a fluffy bunny?" he said "Are you alright Sheila?"

"FLUFFY BUNNY!" I screamed while discarding my glass and tackling him into a hug, burying my face into his soft fur. "Are you related to the Easter Bunny?" The jolly fat man picked up my glass and sniffed it, "Vis is my Russian Vodka!" he shouted.

A cutie with white hair laughed, "So you're telling me that perfect Vanessa Summers is drunk? That's priceless! Does anyone have a camera?" he said walking over leaning onto a staff.

I got off the fluffy bunny and stumbled over to him, "Your cute." I said into his shoulder. The boy seemed slightly shocked but then smirked, "Am I?" He asked shyly.

A bird flew over "Maybe she should go to her room." she said setting a hand on Jacks other shoulder. The fluffy bunny stood up "That might be a good idea."

I rolled my eyes and giggled puling away from the cutie. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I said my sentence I sneezed and fire spurted out of my nose. "You know what would be really nice?" I asked all of them "Lets all sing a song! I call this one 'The campfire song song.' _Let's gather round the campfire, and sing a campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, and if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong. But it'll help if you just sing along, bum bum bum. C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, song. C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, song. And if don't think that we can sing it faster than your wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along, bum bum bum. C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, song. C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, song. _Fluffy Bunny!"

The rabbit looked around "Um song, C-A-M-P song sing um..."

"Cute Guy!" I screamed pointing to cuite.

He raised an eye brow but didn't say anything. "Good!"

_"It'll help, It'll heeelllppp. If you just sing alooooooooooonnnngggggg. Oh YEAH!" _I yelled, smashing a air guitar.

The jolly fat man sighed, "This is what happens when elves get ze kitchen to themselves " I giggled again, "Are you Santa?" I asked him. "Jack," the jolly fat man sighed ",take Vanessa to her room."

The boy, Jack, sighed, "Fine, if you don't hear from me in 10 minutes call the yetis." I followed him out of the room, leaning against him heavily.

"You smell nice." I mumbled into his stark white hair. Jack stifled a laugh, "How drunk do you have to be to give me a compliment?" he asked opening the door. I walked in, "I'm not drunk." I told him slurring my words once more. Jack rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure, if you're not drunk walk in a straight line."

I pouted and walked forward only to stumbled to the left, another step stumbled to the right. "Urgh!" I screamed falling onto be "Straight lines are for dorks." Jack laughed, I took in the sweet sound that filled the room.

"Good night Vanessa." I pouted again, "What? Are you leaving? Why don't you stay?" I stood up, and walked wobbly over to Jack.

"Sorry, duty calls." he replied with a smile. I frowned grabbed his sweathsirt and shoved him against the wall. Jack look surprised and I put my face right next to his.I step my hands on his shoulders, right by his neck. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?" I asked him a lower tone, whispering into his ear.

Jack turned blue, blushing. I giggled "You're blue." Jack turned a deeper shade of blue, I smiled at him taking in his scent: the smell of the fresh morning air.

I crashed my lips on to his, reaching my hands up to tangle them up in his white hair. Jacks eyes widened, but he reached his hand around my waist turning me around pushing me against the wall. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

My toes curled up in bliss, I pulled away for breath. "See? Staying wasn't all that bad." I told him with a lopsided smile. Jack smiled a sweet smile but then it dropped, he pulled my legs off from his waist.

"You only kissed me because your drunk." he said in a quite tone. I rolled my eyes and pulled his down for another kiss. Jack tried to pull away, but I kept my hands on his neck preventing him from moving.

"Stop it Vanessa." Jack said forcefully, "How ever much I hate to say this, Stop. Something could go happen between us and I don't want you to have to deal with the consequences. I'm winter and your summer, we're to different."

I glared at him, "Jack listen carefully to the words coming out of my mouth. I. Don't. Care." I grabbed his sweat shirt and kissed him again.

Jack leaned into it, but stopped him self short after. His hands still rested on my waist, "Jack," I whispered into his ear "Stop being silly, nothing going to happen. I'm not that stupid."

Jack sighed again "Vanessa, I..."

"You..." I mocked.

"I...have to go." He moved away from me gently taking my hand from his sweat shirt, and this time I didn't try to stop him.

After the door shut, I groaned and fell onto the bed. Everything in the room was swirling and then, it went black.

* * *

Pitch sighed and he waved a hand through the image, he was watching the girl Vanessa. He knew about her past, honestly he wouldn't have recognized her is it wasn't for her memories.

Maybe if he could get her in his side, no... he _will _get her on his side. Well he knew one think for sure, he could use her against Frost. The boy is to emotional for his own good.

_She is powerful, _he thought to himself _But lacks control. Any one with a brain could figure out that it was vodka in the cup and not water. __Non the less, she will be useful. _

* * *

**_Ahh a drunk Vanessa, yeah we kinda had to put that in there. We do not own the Campfire song song just to clarify that. Any way please review, favorite, follow, sent us chocolate, give a million dollars anything_**


	7. Ice skating

_**I don't own anything**_

**Authors Note: Bonjor. A lot of you have told me about the grammar mistakes in the story, sorry. I am horrible at grammar, so sorry again. And the last chapter wasn't my best work sorry from those of you who did like it. As for 'The Alteration' 's review, I am sorry Okay? I don't take writing classes I'm just a girl with school finales and a Middle School Band competition coming up. I'm not that experienced in writing, I have little to no idea what a beta reader is, and I'm probably wasting study time right now but I don't give a danm. Also Vanessa does have a reason for being there, I just can't get into it until we learn about her past, which should be in the next chapter or 2 so just bear with me here. Rant over, here's the new chapter. **

I sat up groggy, my head hurting like hell. I looked around the room hesitantly, light was peaking in through the windows hitting my head. I pulled myself out of my warm bed, my head spinning once I stood up. "What the hell happened?" I asked to no one, falling back onto the bed.

I stumbled to the desk and looked into the mirror where I was met with rag doll hair. My eyes widened at my appearance my eyes had bags under them and my face looked tiered. After I made myself presentable, I slowly walked out the door. I made my way into the meeting room where everyone stared at me once I stepped in the door. "What?" I asked sitting down between Jack and Bunny, who both stared at me.

North looked up from the list that he was holding, half-moon glasses on the tip of his nose. "Vood morning Vanessa." he said in his jolly tone, mischief dancing in his eyes "How did you sleep?"

"Horribly." I told him laying my head in my hands. North chuckled, "I vould not be surprised. Russian Vodka is very strong, and in turn has quite the hang over."

I snapped my head up "B-but I don't drink." I stammered out looking at everyone in the room. Tooth was smiling apologetically, North looked amused, Bunny was rubbing his neck nervously, and Jack...well Jack was looking everywhere, but me.

"One of the elves switched your water for Vodka." Tooth said. I blinked a few time, registering what she just said. "I got...drunk?" I asked them.

Tooth bit her lip and nodded slowly, "What did I do?" I asked fully aware what happens when your drunk. _Oh my god, what the fuck did I do?_ I asked myself when no one responded.

"Sheila..." Bunny started, I looked over to the rabbit "You might now want to know the answer to your question."

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "Whats the update on Pitch?" I asked North, changing the topic. He sighed and took off his glasses in a dramatic matter. "Pitch who ve assume is after Father Time. However Father Time has many locations that he lives at. Each at different places through time, we must wait until one comes to our time."

I rolled my eyes in irritation "That could take ages!" I shouted, wincing soon after at the loud noise. "Actually it will be in few days." North continued with a smile.

"Well that's oddly convenient." Jack spoke up. I turned my head toward him, his eyes meet mine for a brief moment before flickering over to North. I didn't miss the faint blush on his cheeks. Okay I must have done something really bad if Jack won't even talk to me about it, or tease me.

"Meeting dismissed." North said looking back to his list, checking it once more. Bunny stood up first quickly walking to the door. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" I asked him half-hearted.

Bunny froze as he reached the door, an almost guilty look spread across his face, "I...I um got some errands to run. Yeah errands." He told me walking out at twice the speed.

North hid a smile, obviously failing. I cranked my neck, trying to see farther out the door. "What errands does a bunny run?" I asked in confusion.

**Jack P.O.V**

I was in a good mood. Correction great mood. Bunny left which meant that I had Vanessa all to myself. Maybe I could talk to her about yesterday...well she didn't remember anything so it didn't do any good. _So she doesn't remember kissing you_. I thought.

To be honest, I liked the kiss, I knew I liked her...but love? The only competition was that god damned rabbit, how does a rabbit compel more to a teenage girl than a good-looking teenage boy? I doesn't add up! Vanessa sat in the chair next to me tapping her fingers on the table, North stood up "Well, I must go. I have business to tend to." I watched him leave the room, he caught my eye for a moment. They had that twinkle in them, you know the one that normally means he's up to something

Tooth smiled at us and then made some excuse about teeth, so it was just Vanessa and I left in the room. I felt Vanessa's eyes bore into the back of my head as I looked anywhere but her, "What did I do?" She asked after moments of silence.

"Hm?" I asked turning my head still not meeting her gaze, Vanessa sighed "What did I do? I must have done something pretty bad if you won't even tease me about it. So don't make me ask again."

The thought of her kissing me against the wall flashed in my mind, _Her lips were so soft I thought. Get a grip Frost. She only kissed you because you were drunk. That's it._ "Um, well.." I started off unsure of what to say "You jumped on Bunny, sang a hilarious song, and...said I smelled... nice." I finished a light blue blush creeping onto my cheeks.

Vanessa's head snapped up her face beat red, _Why odes she have to look so cute while she blushes? _I thought to myself "I-I did?" She asked, clearly embarrassed I bit my lip and nodded slowly. We fell into a silence, when I got a brilliant idea. "You wanna go ice skating?" I asked out of the blue.

"What?" Vanessa asked, as her face got redder if that's possible. "Y-You want to take me..ice skating?" I panicked, thinking that she wouldn't go with me. "Yeah, I need something to do, so why not ice skating?" I asked cooly.

A flicker of disappointment crossed her face, "Um sure." She said as if she wasn't sure herself. I smirked "Great, let's go."

I stood up at the same time she did, our head hitting each other. I looked up to see her face only an inch apart from mine, I put on my 'Super awesome Jack Frost' mask. "Hello." I said awesomely. Is that even a word? Well it is now.

Vanessa blushed, she'd been doing that a lot lately. "I um... you..ice skating." She stammered out. I smirked and Vanessa frowned, "Same old Jack." She said with a roll of her eyes as she pulled her head away. I smiled at the back of her head as she walked toward the door, Yep, definitely in a good mood.

**Vanessa P.O.V**

I stood at the edge of the frozen lake, looking down on it with uncertainty. "Are you sure this is safe?" I asked Jake who was doing figure eights on the ice. "Positive. Now just get on the ice."

A cold burst of wind hit my face, "Maybe this isn't a good idea." I called out huddling more into the coat Tooth loaned me, "Winter and I don't mix." Suddenly someone pushed me from behind so I tumbled face down onto the ice. "You, my friend, need to loosen up." Jack's slightly annoying voice rang though the air not far behind me.

I grumbled and slowly stood up, _Why do I even bother? Jack is just going to make fun of me like he always does_. "Why did I eve agree to come?" I asked myself, getting my feet steady.

"Because you love me." Jack said from behind me, hopefully my blush was hidden by my already rosy cheeks. "You wish Frost." I countered back. Jack smiled as I rolled my eyes, "How did you know!?"

I growled at, what I thought, was his sarcastic comment. "I don't even know why I came along, the last thing I need with a hangover is you annoying me. So if you're not going to ice skate I am leaving."

Jack's smile dropped momentarily before him smirking. "Alright," He grabbed my arm and pulled me father onto the frozen pond. I shuffled my feet, trying to get a good grip on the slippery floor.

"Do you even know how to ice skate?" Jack asked me. I laughed nervously, "Um Well I thought that I could." I wobbled again, this time Jack wrapped his arm firmly around my waist to prevent the fall.

"Then I'll show you." Jack said, "First you move with your left foot," He moved behind me so then his arms were on my shoulders. "Then right." So I was in a fluid motion with Jack holding onto my shoulder.

"Now I'm going to let go." Jack said suddenly, "Wait what?" I asked before the coolness of his hands left my shoulders, yet I kept moving on the ice. "I can ice skate!" I yelled before falling on my ass.

"Yep you can ice skate real good." Jack teased. I turned and glared at him, before my gaze looked upon the floral designs on the ice.

_Did Jack freeze this lake just so we could go ice skating?_ I thought tracing the designs _Oh course not! Were in the north pole, it's already freezing up here._

"Hey Summers!" Jack shouted "Look at this." Jack had created an army of snowmen, some looked like real snowmen others...well lets just say a 3-year-old could have done better. I laughed as one of the snowmen threw a snowball at Jack, amazed by his powers.

But the more I thought of Jacks powers the more I questioned my own.


	8. Kisses under the Mistletoe

_**I don't own anything**_

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this one up, and sorry for the rant in the last chapter, AND sorry that this chapter hasn't gone through the BETA yet but I needed to post it...so yeah. You guys liked this story way more than I thought you were going to, if you have suggestions, ideas, or plot twists even PM me or put it in a review. **

I bit my lip as I walked the halls. I had just come in from outside and I was still de-frosting. My thoughts drifted to Jack, or more specifically his powers. Everyone here has such extraordinary powers and personalities, but I was just...me.

North delivered thousands of toys in one night, could fight with swords and was an over all bad ass.

Sandy, hell I don't even need to say anything there, he's made of dream sandy people!

Tooth is a frantic half humming-bird half-human girl who collects teeth.

Bunny was a kick ass Pooka who throws a mean boomerang and paint eggs for a living.

Jack was _the _Jack Frost! He's a mischief, kinda sexy teenager who causes a blizzard when he goes on a tantrum.

But me...well my life has always been easy. I've never really have to fight until now. I was nice right? But my powers compared to there's were pitiful. I can control light and grass, evil beware.

But...but then why would Man in Moon chose me to be a Guardian? I wasn't special. No one even knew who the hell I was. Maybe he mad a mistake... yeah that's it. Maybe Lady Luck is supposed to be the new guardian.

We look similar right? I mean she had brown hair and silver eyes, and pale skin, plus a completely different body frame ~ you know what? This isn't helping. I sighed as I leaned against the frame of a door way, my thoughts eventually drifting to my vision that I had at Tooth's place.

The girl..she looked like me. Only with black hair, and who was the man? He was obviously her father, so did that mean that he was my father? And why did I have black hair in the vision? Who was I before I was Vanessa Summers? Did I have a family? Honestly the thought never came to me before Pitch mentioned it. Pitch. Why was he doing this? Revenge? Revenge for what?

The moons full light glowed down at me, almost smiling. "Why did you choose me?" I whispered hoarsely looking up at the moon. When I got no answer I looked back to the floor.

"Oi!" Bunny shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts. He was holding something behind his back as he walked up to me. "I got ya something." he told me holding out a flower-pot from behind his back.

There was a delict white lily in the light yellow pot. The flower was flickered with light blue speckles that cause it to sparkle like freshly fallen snow. "A snow lily!" I gasped taking the pot from Bunny, "But how did you~?"

"I heard that they grow around here, so I went lookin' for 'em. I knew they were ya favorite." Bunny cut me off smiling sweetly at me. I returned the smile with one of my own "But..you hate the cold."

Bunny's eyes twinkled "I'll go through anything for ya." I smiled down at the floor before returning my gaze to Bunny. Right above Bunny's head I saw a small sprout of mistletoe, my eyes widened as I stared at it. Mistletoe in f'in JULY!

"What?" Bunny asked me, turning his head. "Oh, um..." He trailed off rubbing the back of his neck. "You don't 'ave to Sheila, I mean not that I wouldn't want to it's just if it makes ya uncomfortable, NOT that ya make me uncomfortable..." Bunny rambled rubbing his neck sheepishly.

I felt a blush come to my face as I looked eye contact with Bunny, he smiled slightly. I reached up on my tip toes to get him a soft kiss on his fuzzy lips, Bunny wrapped his paws around my waist.

A cold breeze flushed through the room, reminding me of Jack. His soft sliver hair, strong build, dazzling blue eyes that sparkle when the light catches them ju~ SNAP OUT OF IT VANESSA! You're kissing E. Alister Bunnymund NOT Jack Frost. But then...why do I feel a huge amount of guilt?

I pulled away from Bunny, expecting a fluttering feeling to come to my stomach. Yet none came when I locked eyes with him. I smiled gently and gripped the flower-pot, whipping out the last ounce of guilt.

"Well," I said breaking the silence "I better get the flower to my room." Bunny nodded, his eyes glazed over and a dreamy look on his face.

* * *

I was confused. I hate Jake right? But then why did I feel so much guilt when I kissed Bunny? Did I...did I like Jack? We've hated each other for so long, 200 years to be precise. Why do I suddenly fell guilty about kissing Bunny? He's so nice and funny and cute and well...perfect but Jack is full of imperfections.

Did I...did I have feelings for Jack? Was it possible that after 200 years of being opposites that I could love him?

I walked down the corridor, Jack still in my thoughts, to meet a shocking sight. There in a door way not far from where I was standing, was Jack and Tooth, there lips about a centimeter empty hollow feeling soon came to the pit of my stomach. I dropped the flower-pot in shock, my eyes wide and teary.

Jack and Tooth turned there heads to see me, Jack was the first to move away and took a step toward me. "Vanessa," he started reaching his hand out to touch my shoulder, but I never heard him finish or allow his hand to touch my skin. I dashed down the hall, refusing to look back even as Jack shouted my name. I held back tears as I passed elves and yetis.

I soon came to an abandon room where I let out the tears that I've been holding back. I locked the door completely oblivious to the looming shadowy figure in the corner of the room.


	9. Bet ya didn't see that one coming

**_I don't own anything_**

**A/N: This is my favorite chapter, out of all of them. We get to learn about her past! first review on this chapter gets a free air guitar. Why? because I like giving away useless crap.**

Silence filled the room, the only sound was my sobbing. "Why did it bother me so much?" I asked myself, my eyes drying up from the amount of crying I had done "So what if Jack and Tooth were about to kiss? I don't care."

_'Yes,'_ said that annoying but extremely accurate voice inside my head _'Yes you do care.'_ I sighed in frustration and gripped my hair, feeling an enormous amount of emotion. Confusion, guilt, jealousy, frustration, the list could go on. "And then there was one." A shadowy voice filled the room.

I instantly knew who it was, I didn't move my gaze from the cold floor. "Get out of here Pitch." I said, not caring how or why he was here. "I can't do that Vanessa, I have very important business to attend to." and that's when the alarm went off in the back of my head, yet I gave it no mind. "And what would that be?" I asked dryly looking up at Pitch's tall figure, eyes slightly red from crying.

Pitch's eyes scanned my face, was that...no. I thought I saw a concern flash through his eyes but come on people let's get real here, there is no way Pitch Black could have emotions. "Have you been crying?" He asked. I stood up quickly drying my eyes. "No!" I shouted, glaring at him.

"You a terrible liar." Pitch stated looking down at me, as I conjured my staff. "Yeah well, you're a terrible...truther." I fired back, unable to come up with anything better. Pitch chuckled darkly, "Just like her," he mumbled "It's a wonder I never saw it before. Tell me this Vanessa why are you all alone?"

I fell silent and my gaze dropped to the floor, "Would it be that a certain young Guardian has given feelings to another woman? He has become smitten with another spirit has he not?" I grit my teeth, my jaw set "Well, I can't say I didn't see this coming."

Anger bubbled up inside of me as he pushed further. "They will all abandon you Vanessa, all of them. Ah, but I suppose I should thank them. Getting you all alone so we could have this little chat."

Hatred pierced my gaze as he pulled something out from his coat pocket. It was one of the stolen memory capsules, _my _memory capsule. He played with it in his hands "Very interesting," Pitch said after moments of silence now within an arms length of me "You my dear have quiet the past."

I glared at him "You watched my memory's!" I shouted enraged Pitch didn't cringe in the slightest, but instead smiled "A necessary factor to bring you home." My anger was replaced my confusion "What d~" but was cut off when Pitch opened the memory's and tossed them into my hands.

* * *

_So many memory's flashed by at once knowledge filling my mind, some just flashed by, yet some played out_

* * *

_There was a woman with fiery red hair, tanned skin and a piercing green gaze sitting on the side of a large bed with a baby in her arms. "Hush little baby don't say a word mama's gonna buy you a mocking-bird and if that mocking-bird don't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring." the woman sang sweetly to the child._

_"If you are going to sing Tessa, do it when the child is awake." a new, yet familiar voice filled the room. The woman, Tessa, turned her head to see a man step out from the shadows of the door. The man had pale skin and gold eyes, _So familiar_ I thought. _

_The woman smirked lightly "I thought you rather enjoyed my singing Fuzzy?" The man sighed and walked over "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" he asked sitting next to her._

_"As many times as I say it." she reported smiling, her loving gaze reached the child once more "She has your hair." she said after minutes of silence, pointing to a small tuff of blacker than black hair on the child. _

_"And your eyes." The man then said. A howl of a wolf could be heard throughout the room, the man sighed "Duty calls." he pecked the woman's lips and stroked the child's cheek. "Good night my sweet flower."_

* * *

_The scene changed, the same man was leaning over something. His sobs could be heard around the forest that he was in. "Tessa," he said in a hoarse voice "Please wake up. Come on darling, Eriana needs you." yet the woman didn't wake up "I need you." Still her eyes remained shut._

_Her once tan skin was now deathly pale and her eyes were glazed over staring into nothing. "I am truly sorry old friend." an old wise voice said, the man whipped around to see an elder man with a kind twinkle in his eyes. "She did not deserve to die."_

_"You!" the man shouted balling up his fists "This is all your fault!" The older man sighed "It twas not old friend, Tessa Black died without my interference."_

_The other man through up his hands in anger "That is the point! If you had done something she would still be alive now wouldn't she?" _

_The elder sighed shaking his head "Do not make the wrong choices in your frustration old friend." he disappeared in the moon light of the forest. The pale man sneered "Good riddance."_

_There was a rustle in the bushes and a young girl jumped out. She had tanned skin, ratty black hair, and a piercing green gaze. Though she couldn't have been more than 5 years, she looked strong."Eriana." the man said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"_

_ "Daddy," she asked the man "Where's mommy?" _

_The spot where the mother's body once layed was now empty. The man sighed and knelt to her level "You mother..has gone away for a while." The girl looked down then asked "Will she come back?" _

_"No. No flower she wouldn't come back." he said, sorrow fully in his eyes_

* * *

_The girl, Eriana, was standing glaring at her father. "You're not supposed to go outside." the man said his skin taking more of a gray shade. "Your supposed to stay in the palace."_

_"The palace is stupid." the girl snapped back "You don't have to baby me anymore, I'm not a child" The father frowned "As long as you believe, you are a child."_

_"I am not a child! I am twelve years old, what does it matter if I believe or not? Jack Frost isn't a child." _This statement shocked me, Was this girl...me? If so, she knew Jack?

_"You've been spending your time with him!" her father accused "_He's _the reason you running out of the castle?" __The girl crossed her arms over her chest and glared off to the side "So what if it is? This place is a prison!"_

_The mans face drew an expressionless emotion "The palace is meant to protect you, so you won't get hurt, so you wouldn't get killed."_

_The girl snorted "How do you know that I will get killed if you never give me a change to go out?" The man stared down at her "That's not a risk I'm willing to take, now go to your room!" Eriana stormed out of the room slamming the door on the way out._

* * *

_Eriana was standing before the old man from earlier, "Do not be frightened child," he said "I am your friend." she tilted her head slightly __"Well I usually know my friends names." Eriana said with caution, her black hair still a ratty mess._

_The elder smiled "Man in the Moon. But my friends call me Manny."_

_"Eriana Black."_

_"Are you related to Pitcher Black by any chance?" Manny said. __The girl sighed and a sower expression came to her face "He's my father." Manny furrowed his eye brows at her "Why are you not with him?"_

_"I ran away," Eriana sighed again "He always kept me in this palace, a prison more like it. I escaped a few time got a taste of freedom, but I always went back. My dad caught me, locked me up so I ran away." __Manny was nodding his head slowly, "Come child. Walk with me."_

_He and Eriana went up to a globe filled with lights "Each of those lights, represents a child who believes, good or bad. There are a select few who protect them."_

_Eriana looked at the lights as Manny continued talking "You may know them as Santa, the Tooth fairy, the Easter Bunny and many other variations. But to me and all the other spirits they are the Guardians. __Eriana looked at the globe once more "Is...is Jack a Guardian?" she asked._

_Manny smiled knowingly "No. Not yet at least." Eriana touched the globe gently with one hand "Yet?" she asked Manny. __"Yes, yet. Now you my dear, like Jack, are destined to be a Guardian all you must do is~"_

_"Eriana!" The girl's father shouted barging into the room, his dark shadow crossing the room "What are you doing?" he snapped. __Manny didn't look surprised to see him "Old friend, how have you been?"_

_"Better before I had to come here." the man's eyes were blazing "Eriana you must come back home at once! Are you hurt?" he walked over to the girl his anger quickly changing to concern._

_"I'm Fine." Eriana snapped, stepping away from her father "And I'm not going back. Manny says that I can be a Guardian." P__ure rage ran through the mans eyes. He grabbed his daughter by the wrist and were gone in a split second._

* * *

_The next scene was the vision I had from Tooth's palace. Only it was loads clearer now I could see every detail around them. "Wait! Come back Flower!" the father shouted ending the memory._

* * *

_A girl was walking through the woods, around the age of seventeen. _This must be Eriana I thought. _She walked around with children trailing behind her. "Eri," a small boy said "What is a 'Jack Frost'?_

_Eriana smiled "Jack Frost is a mystical boy with pale skin and stark white hair, plus the bluest eyes you've ever seen. He creates the ice and snow, he also causes the nip on your nose that you get on those cold winter days." _

_"Did he give you that necklace then?" asked a young girl. A blush rose quickly to Eriana's cheeks as she fiddled with a snowflake pendant. __She nodded just a cracking sound erupted, Eriana looked down to see the ground that they were standing on had started to shake._

_"Eri!" a child yelled. The girl in question was looking around frantically meeting a pair of gold eyes coming out from the shadows. She glared coldly at the eyes, "Come on!" she shouted running down the path._

_The children scurried after her avoiding the cracking ground. They soon came to a cliff, Eriana skidded to a stop. The ground of four children huddled around Eriana, as the cracks reached the edge of the cliff threatening to let it tumble-down._

_"Eri, I'm scared." said a young girl. Fear pasted thought her eyes but her face was calm. "I-I know Violet. But were going to get out of this. Were...just going to go in an Adventure..yeah like we do every day. Just..Just imagine that..were in a tropical jungle and we need to get across the amazon."_

_The children slowly jumped, one by one, over the crack to safety until there was only one child left. __The cliff was already on wit's end. Eriana bit her lip as the rocks fell slightly, "Cece," she said to the girl "Promise me something. promise me that you'll always watch over everyone and make sure that they know that I'm in a better place."_

_Cece looked to be around 10 years of age "You're not going to die Eri." she sobbed. Eri looked at the girl, tears starting to spill over her face "And when you have a nightmare promise me that you'll be brave. If you see a man in you dreams with yellow eyes and pale skin...tell him..tell him that his flower is gone."_

_Before the girl could respond Eri tossed her to the safe side of the cliff just before it fell. Eriana tumbled through the air, free-falling. A blood curdling scream erupted as she hit the water._

_Then it all went black. It was night fall now, and moonlight reached the water stretching down the Eriana. Her hair turned a brilliant shade of gold_

* * *

I was sent back to reality with a burst, I tumbled backward. Gripping the memory with one hand and the wall with the other. Pitch was staring at me, and then it all clicked. The vision, why he missed, concern in his eyes.

"Come home Flower." Pitch said opening his arms.

Pitch Black, The nightmare King, The Boogeyman was my...father.


	10. Bitter-Sweet

**_I don't own anything_**

"N-No." I stammered stumbling backward in shock. "Y-Your lying!" I shouted, breathing heavily.

Pitch sighed "Why would I lie about this? I thought you were dead, and low and behold I find you alive. A Guardian no less." I looked around the room frantically "This isn't happening!" I shouted "You tampered with the memories some how! I know you did!"

It was all bitter-sweet, I finally had a family, or at least a father but he was the guy that we're supposed to take down and hate. I'm not sure if I could even hate someone, even Pitch.

"Eriana," Pitch said walking toward me. "No!" I shouted, my voice echoing across the walls "My name isn't Eriana! It's Vanessa!" Pitch frowned at me "You saw the memories." He told me in a slightly cold voice "You know who you really are. You are my daughter, Eriana Black. No matter how much you chose to deny it that's who you are."

I shook my head as Nightmares created around him, gold eyes gleaming. Pitch continued, anger rising in his voice "The only reason you were '_chosen' _to be a Guardian is because you are my daughter, therefore you have power; extraordinary power. Man in the Moon only wanted to make sure that you were on his side, so that you wouldn't be with your family."

I looked into Pitch's eyes, my father's eyes, and I...I almost believed him. Almost. "No," I still insisted "No Manny...Manny wouldn't do that." I said to myself more than anyone else.

"How do you know child?" Pitch asked, this sent a strange yet familiar burst of anger through me "I am not a child." I snapped drawing up my staff, making it level with Pitch.

"Go ahead," he said he said evenly "Shoot me, you always did have horrible aim." I wanted to do it, and at the same time I didn't. Even if he was my father that didn't change who he was, but...then why am I hesitating? Could I actually have a family now? A real one. One that knew what we had all been through.

I gripped the staff tightly before dropping it to the ground. "I can't." I said softly, not able to look up to Pitch.

"I know, and that is why I have a proposition for you. You can leave the Guardians, leave Man in the Moon, and come with me. Join my side Eriana, we could be a family now, rule the world together." My mouth almost dropped down to the floor, L_eave everyone? Is he insane?_ "L-leave?" I asked still in shock of his offer. Pitch nodded "Yes."

"N-No!" I shouted "I just can't leave! Do you have any idea what I've been through in the past twelve hours? No! No you don't! You want me to..to rule the world with you? What would..." I trailed off trying to find someone to hold against him, I raked my brain before finally finding someone "What would mother want?" I asked him in a hard tone. "What would Tessa want?"

That hit him hard, he glared at me a scowl forming on his face eyes flashing with pain "How would you know what she want?" he growled "You barely remember her, she would still be alive if..." Pitch cut himself off and the already over whelming amount of emotion and tension grew in the room.

Then, before I knew it a nightmare ran straight at me, my eyes went wide as Pitch did nothing to stop it. I held my hands out trying to shield myself, expecting the nightmare to hit me.

Yet it only rubbed it head against my shoulder almost like a dog, I gasped again. "You see? They would not do that if you were not my daughter." Pitch said a triumphant smirk playing on his lips. "My offer still stands."

I looked at all the nightmares, and I touched it lightly with one hand. The black sand crawled up my hand, much like Sandy's dream sand. It then took the form of Jack and the rest of the guardians, I gulped as the sand swirled around and changed to a small nightmare. I locked eyes with Pitch, who looked extremely proud, as the nightmare ran around the room.

_No, no this can't be happening! I can't create a nightmare, that...that's insane. _I started to hyperventilate, a large wave of fear washing over me.

"Oi Pitch!" a familiar Australian accented voice shouted out side the door "Open up the damn door!" Pitch cast a look at me "I bid you farewell my daughter." Pitch said just as the door opened and he disappeared into a swirling shadow.

Bunny, North, Tooth, Jack, and a few yetis stood in the door way, Bunny had his boomerangs ready and North had his swords in a battle position. My eyes were wide and my back was pressed against the wall. _I just...I just controlled nightmare sand _ I thought everything else going fuzzy, my head starting to spin.

"Sheila!" Bunny shouted running up to me "What happened!" I was to flabbergasted to say anything, I just stared at my hand in horror. "Vanessa," Jack said setting a hand on my shoulder "Are you okay?" I snapped out of my daze then slapped his hand away, ignoring the comfort of it.

"I'm fine." I snapped back, extremely pissed off at Jack. Who might I add looked shocked at my tone. "Nothing happened, Pitch just..." I started debating what to say "He...wanted me to help him but I told him to fuck off."

North chuckled "Your tongue will end you one day." he said setting down his swords. My face went blank, thinking about what Pitch had said "Jack," I said in a hollow tone "Who first saw you?"

Tooth tilted her head "Well that's easy, it's Jamie. Right Jack?" she said looking to Jack, who nodded but didn't meet my eyes. "Liar." I said in a dead voice, walking to the door. "His first seer was Eriana."

I smirked as they all stared at me in shock,_Idiots, _ I thought then I shook my head once I was out of the room _Whats wrong with me? I'm normally not this snappy or sarcastic for that matter. _

"Vanessa!" Jack shouted running up to me, I didn't turn my head; only walked faster. "Wait!" Jack shouted jumping in front of me, "What's gotten into you?" he asked me, his pale blue eyes scanning my face.

_Pitch _I thought, but I just stared at Jack with one eyebrow raised "Can I help you Frost?" I asked in a cold tone.

Jack was momentarily shocked "Yeah, you can. How do you know about Eri?" he asked. _Eri _That's what the kids called me. "Pitch told me." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And you believed him?" Jack asked as I walked past him "Well obviously he was telling the truth." I snapped back at him as we reached my room. "What else did Pitch tell you?" Jack demanded standing in front of me, blocking me from the entrance. I glared at him "What do you care?"

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his white hair, "Because I care about you V." he said grabbing my shoulders looking me in the eye. "So you show it by kissing Tooth?" I fired_, _getting extremely annoyed how his touch felt comforting.

Jack flinched then his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes washed with concern "What happened to you?" he asked "Something in that room changed you, what was it?" _Oh nothing, I just learned that the Nightmare King is my father and that we might have dated in my past life. You know minor details. _"And you think I'm obliged to tell you because..." I trailed off, getting out of Jack's grip.

Hurt flashed through his face, then anger "I'm trying to help you, and you don't even tell us what Pitch did to you. You were in the room a long time and you could have told him to fuck off in a slip second so what else happened?" I glared at him, clenching my hands into fists. Then shaking my head, _What the hell am I doing!_ I asked myself"Jack," I said in a softer tone "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

All the anger washed off Jack's face, and was replaced by concern "I don't know Jack, I really don't. I guess spending so much time talking to Pitch might have caused me to be a bit more irritated than normal."

_That's a lie and you know it, _I thought when Jack's face softened "Yeah, and V," he said before I was about to go enter my room "I'm sorry...a-about the situation earlier. I wasn't going to kiss Tooth, you just caught us at a bad time."

I smiled softly at him before entering my room. I found a black box sitting on my bed, I scanned the shadows of the room searching for gold eyes. Yet when I found none I went over to the gift.

On the top was a tag, _Your mother wanted to give you this for you 18th birthday, suppose I missed it by 200 years. I added something as well, Happy Birthday Flower. _

I could tell it was from my father, I hesitantly opened the box. Inside were two pendants on one cord and a note.

On the cord, there was a snowflake; the same one Jack gave me. The other one was a yin-yan symbol. I picked the yellowed and torn note, _Happy Birthday my little Flower. By now your father should have kept you away from as may boys as possible, but trust me you knight in shining armor will come one day. Your father and I both agreed to tell you his true identity on this day as well, I wouldn't be surprised if your scared or confused. Don't worry you'll get over it, when I found out I didn't talk to him for a week. But I hope you find harmony in this, remember Pitch and I are only half of you the rest is what you choose to be. _

By the time I finished reading the slanted cursive writing, tears were in my eyes. I touched the necklace gently with one finger before I put it on. My eyes caught the reflection in a mirror. It was myself, only now I looked different. Broken, afraid and curious. I stared at my refection, "Well, Eriana Black isn't that bad of a name." I said out loud, unaware that a certain group of blabber mouth elves were watching from the corner

**Whoa! 51 reviews! 73 followers! 55 favorites and over 6,000 views! You guys are just awesome, okay just plain awesome! My goal by the end of the story is to have 100 reviews, I don't really know how many more chapters there will be but I want to thank all those who review all of ya get a cookie. YOU GET A COOKIE! AND YOU GET A COOKIE! ALSO, if any of you are interested I need/want someone to draw Vanessa, if none of you want to that OK but if you do YA!**

**P.S. Does V seem out of character? **


	11. I really don't have a name for this one

**_I don't own anything_**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, Anyway I might have said this in the last chapter but I would like someone to draw Vanessa. If no one wants to that's okay no harm no foul.**

"VANESSA!" someone shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts. Bunny burst into the room breathing heavily with his paws on his knees, "North...attack...Pitch..vampire." he said breathlessly.

My eyes widened and I grabbed my staff, "Where?" I asked frantically. Bunny, still out of breath, pointed down the hall to the main room. Without hesitation, I dashed out of the room, heading straight to the globe room.

When I reached the room, it was covered with nightmares. They were spreading black sand everywhere, North, Tooth and even the yetis and elves were fighting "North!" I shouted, running up to him, "What's going on?"

"Pitch. He attacked pole," North explained running a sword through a nightmare, I flinched slightly hearing the screams of the creature "Oh NORTH!" said Drake in a sing-song voice, striding into the room, "This is a lovely place you got here, such a shame I'll have to destroy it...oh well." He let his fangs loose and attacked the yetis.

I shot a blast of light at him, which sent him a few feet back. "You know Drake I've always wondered if vampires really do sparkle in the sun? Shall we test that?"

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Vanessa?" said Wolf, coming up behind me setting his hands on my arms, preventing me from firing. "Or should I say Eriana." he whispered in my ear

"Hey!" shouted Jack throwing a snowball at Wolf, "Hands off the girl." Wolf let go of me and wiped the snow off of his head, "Aw, what's the matter Frost? Don't like to share your toys?"

I glared at him before blasting a shot of light at him, throwing him far across the room. "Man I hate that guy," I spat out as Jack hit another nightmare with ice. "Really? I couldn't tell by the way you through him half-way across the room," Jack joked, smiling at me almost to make me go weak at the knees.

"Look out!" Jack shouted, shooting more ice at a nightmare that was coming up behind me. Once again, I heard its screams as it froze. "Thanks," I said breathlessly, my eyes still on the fallen animal.

"Well, look at the two love birds," Drake said, stepping up to us, "Aren't they cute?" he asked Kamura, who stood next to him.

"Adorable," he responded. Jack gripped his staff and glared at the two, before I fired a blast of light at the two. "Aw, look at the two monsters," I said to Jack, "Aren't they disgusting?" Jack smirked as we worked together to fight the two off, firing ice after light.

Drake shook his head and lunged at me; I dodged only so that only his claw scratched my arm. I gripping the wound, my jaw set and my eyes squeezed shut.

"Jack," North shouted snapping me out of my trance, "come, we must go!" When I looked around at the room, I found that it was covered in black. Black sand, black paint; they were destroying everything.

"Where do we go?" Tooth asked, looking around frantically. Bunny hopped up to us heavily favoring his left leg , "We could go to the Warden," he offered. "No, we need to go to the place with the least amount of darkness. That way Pitch will have the least chance of finding us," Jack said.

"My place," I said, the idea hitting me "There's only 5 hours of night, that's the most daylight your ever going to get." Everyone exchanged looks. "To the sleigh," North said. "No, that won't work," Jack said shaking his head, "We can't reach the sleigh, Pitch had the nightmares attack that first."

"Tunnels?" Bunny asked, we all nodded as Bunny tapped his foot twice and we dropped into a labyrinth of tunnel.

It was almost like going down a slide, expect you know made of dirt and underground. "YEAH!" Jack screamed as he slid down next to me throwing his arms in the air, "Your such an idiot," I told him with a smile on my face. "But you love me anyway," Jack countered. I snorted as a blush rose to my cheeks "Don't flatter yourself." Jack winked and I blushed more.

Soon we arrived at an opening which spilled our into a lush forest. "This is house?" North asked, I rolled my eyes and pointed at the small cottage that I call home. "No, that is." I told them. On the outside it was a simple house that was painted a light honey brown and had a light gold roof.

"Welcome, to my humble home." I said opening the door allowing them to come in. "We should get some sleep," Tooth said "It's been ages since I've rested my wings." She dropped down on the couch and instantly fall asleep. I suddenly realized how tiered everyone looked as Bunny yawned and rubbed his eyes "I'm pretty zonked to."

"Guest room is down the hall to the right." I mumbled, realizing how tired I actually was. Bunny left with out another word, who was soon followed by North. "Does it hurt?" Jack asked

"Huh?" I asked turning my head slightly, my eyelids dropping slightly "The scratch." Jack said once more "Does it hurt?" I set one hand on the wound, wincing at the pain "Y-yeah. It sorta does." When I lifted my hand away, I found it dressed in blood as was the length of my arm.

Jack's eyes widened, when he saw the amount of blood on my hand and arm. "J-Jack," I said, trying to keep calm "Go to the second cabinet and get the first aid kit." Jack nodded vigorously and went quickly to the cabinet, pulling out wrappings.

He started to clean up the wound, and I tried (and failed) to not notice how close he was to my face. A blush slowly crept onto my face as Jack pulled his face way from the wound, ending up only an inch away from mine.

My bright green eyes locked with his sky blue ones, leaving me speechless. "You okay now?" Jack asked, our foreheads almost touching. I nodded, my face heating up even more so. Jack didn't move, his cold breath hitting my neck. He moved closer to me "Vanessa I~"

_No, this isn't right _I thought _I kissed Bunny not 5 hours ago_ "I kissed Bunny." I blurted out. Jack's eyes went wide and he jerked his head away "You did _what_?" Hurt flashed in his eyes as he said it. "When?"

"When you kissed Tooth." I stuttered out "And what does it matter to you?" I questioned anger quickly flooding me, Jack through his hands up in the air "I never kissed Tooth, Vanessa. I was trying to find you when she ran into me, you just caught us at a bad time."

Aaaannnddd here comes the guilt, as soon as the anger came it just left. "Oh, gosh Jack. I'm such an idiot." I said hitting my forehead with my hand "I swear tha~"

Jack cut me off by taking my wrists and pulling me in for a kiss, my eyes went wide and it took a few moments to come back to reality. _Damn, his lips are soft _I thought as Jacks's hands let go of my wrists and went to my waist, allowing my hands to travel to his shoulders.

Nothing could ruin the moment, well except the fact that I needed air. I pulled away slightly to catch my breath. "What just happened?" I asked Jack. Who smirked hands still on my waist, "Well if you don't remember, I just kissed you."

A smile tugged at my lips, and Jack smiled at me sending butterfly's to my stomach.


	12. Dreams and Dads

**_I don't own anything_**

_I was standing in a shadow, everything was either black or a shade of gray. "Hello?" I asked taking a step forward to the darkness. "Hello." a cold voice broke through the silence of the ai_r _that I recognized almost__ instantly.  
_

_I turned on heel "Pitch!" I yelled, trying to locate the voice of my father. "Eriana." he mocked, finally stepping out of the shadows. I glared at him "I told you my name is Vanessa."_

_"As many times as I've called you it?" Pitch asked, amusement playing across his eyes. "Remind me again what you see in Frost?" he asked "Or is it the rabbit that you have developed feelings for." I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, "I um...w-what d-d-do you mean?" I stuttered out, my face heating up._

_"You have kissed both have you not? In all honestly I would prefer Frost, rather have my daughter marry off to a real person instead of a rabbit." More of a blush hit my cheeks "M-marriage?" I asked, suddenly feeling light-headed "Who said anything about marriage?! And who asked for your opinion anyway!" _

_Pitch didn't even bat an eyelash when I yelled at him, "I am you father, it seems only fitting that I give the blessing on who my daughter courts." I ran a hand through my golden hair "And how said I would listen...and how the hell did you know that I kissed them?!" _

_Pitch smirked "I have shadow eyes everywhere, Eriana. It's almost impossible for something to happen and for me to not know about it." I stepped backward in shock, "And from what I've seen, you my dear have come to what we call a cross roads."_

_I looked at my father, then sighed my walls falling "I don't know. I really don't, Bunny's sweet and caring and has the se~" I cut my self off when Pitch sent me a disapproving look "The nice sounding Australian accent. But Jack is a complete idiot, makes a mess where ever he goes, and is the most annoying being on the planet!" _

_Pitch chuckled "Well, while you decide on your little love triangle. I have a war to win." Then everything went black._

* * *

**No one's P.O.V (the next morning)**

North sighed and rubbed his face, with everything that was going on it was hard not to be tired. _Especially with Vanessa_, North sighed he knew that they should have told her from the beginning.

Only He, Sandy, and Man in Moon knew about her true parentage. And now with Sandy gone, and Vanessa finding out her father it was too much stress. "North, you okay?" Jack asked the bearded man.

"Fine, Jack." he responded "Where's Vanessa?" Tooth asked flying into the room stretching her arms, Jack shrugged as well as Bunny. "I shall go check." North said getting up, heading to the only room that wasn't empty.

What he saw shocked him, nightmare sand floated above her head. Yet she sleep peacefully, as if she was dreaming sweet dreams. North frowned, they needed to keep her away from Pitch at any and all costs.

She stirred slightly "North?" she asked "What day is it?" North chuckled "Come Vanessa, we must get to saving world." Her eyes snapped open, "Oh, yeah. Saving the world is a good thing to get done."

North smiled and walked out of the room, Vanessa trailing behind him. "So what do we do now?" she asked, "We have to go save Father Time." Tooth said, Vanessa smiled "Well, what are we standing here for? The world doesn't save itself you know."

* * *

**So so so so so so so so so so sorry for the really really really short chapter but hopefully the next one will be a bit longer. R&R my friends**


	13. Father Time and the offer

**_I don't own anything_**

We all took Bunny's tunnels to get to Father Time's destination, "London?" I asked once we were out of the tunnels and I stepped into the crisp air "Father Time's palace is in London?" The city was quiet seeing as it was night, "Well now it is." North replied.

"Well they do have the big clock." Jack pointed out, "True. Very true." I told him with a smile. "Alright, we split up. Vanessa, you go with Bunny. Jack, Tooth and I will go sepreat way." We all nodded to North's directions.

Bunny and I walked of toward the giant clock, I bit my lip knowing I would have to tell Bunny about me liking Jack and not...him. "Bunny.." I said, trying to find the right words. "Yeah Sheila?" He asked looking around.

"Um, well I...you," then I sighed "Bunny I know that you like me, and your a great guy...rabbit, but I just don't~"

"Love me." he cut in, sorrow laced in his eyes yet understanding filled in. "You like Frost." I nodded sheepishly, "I'm sorry. It's just...w-when we kissed..there wasn't anything..I mean it was nice but when I kissed Jack there...there was a spark..." I paused for a minute then burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh do you have any idea how cliche this sounds?" I asked him, Bunny smiled at me, "Well he's lucky then, your a great girl." I smiled at him he smiled sadly back. "Don't worry Bunny," I told him "There are plenty of available rabbits in the world and Tooth." he smiled down at me, then realized something.

"Bunny," I said "I think...I think I love him." Everything about Jack was amazing...no not that way you perverts. His white hair and clear blue eyes, great smile with sparkling white teeth. How ever much it bugs me, I actually like it when he teases me.

"Then you better tell 'im." Bunny said. I nodded, still immersed in my thoughts, then a shadow darted across the floor. We locked eyes then ran after it, "You think it's Pitch?" he asked me. _I hope not _I thought to myself. I shrugged my thoughts spinning in my head.

We chased after the shadow, which brought us to the giant clock tower. Bunny darted in after me, I suspected that there would be guards or something that would prevent us from entering but there were none. **(Does this scream TRAP! to any one else?) **

"This is easy." Bunny said, "To easy." I mumbled under my breath, as we walked into a large room. "So heart-warming that you could join us." Pitch said stepping out from the shadow.

Bunny glared at him, then reached for his boomerang but when he brought his hand back; it hand nothing. "Looking for this rabbit?" Pitch asked holding up a boomerang "Can't see why you even want it, it's a piece of trash." Bunny's whiskers twitched, as Pitch scratched the wood on the boomerang "That's it!" Bunny shouted, running forward to get it.

I grabbed his arm, "Stop it Bunny. He's just trying to get a rise out of you. Pitch," I stated "Why are you here?" My father chuckled darkly "Why, to give my greetings to Father Time of course."

"Greetings?" Bunny snorted "More like killings." Pitch smiled "Exactly." I shivered under the cold night air, "Just give up Pitch, you can't win." Bunny said, yanking his arm away.

Pitch rolled his eyes "Go suck an egg, rabbit." I snorted, trying to cover up my laugh. "Why can't we come up with come backs like that?" I asked, before Bunny could answer North, Jack and Tooth burst through the door.

"Glad you could join the party." Pitch said as the doors slammed shut, locking us in. "Are you okay?" Jack asked me, walking over holding his staff in one hand and my shoulder in the other.

"I'm fine." I told him, my eyes never leaving Pitch. My father smiled "Well, isn't that sweet?" he asked. I glared at him, "Where's Father time?" I asked North, "Coming this way he should be here~"

Suddenly an old man popped into the room, with a long white beard and sparkling blue eyes. He held a pocket watch in his hand and was wearing Greek roman style blue robes. A kind smile reached from his lips to his eyes, and light wrinkles covered his aged face "Was I interrupting something?" he asked in a hoarse voice that held a hint of amusment.

"Father Time." I whispered. He smiled at me, "Vanessa Summers, I've heard so much about you, well I know all about you. What you were, what you are, and what you are to become." I blinked in shock, "Y-you know?" I asked, Time smiled "Of course child, I was friends with your mother...I believe that she was the oldest to ever se~"

"Well if this isn't joyful and all, I do have some business to get done." Pitch's voice broke through the sound. Father Time turned to Pitch, "You don't have to do this Pitch, once you start destroying us you must destroy all of us. We will always fight for the children, and we will always fight fear."

Pitch smirked "Then I guess I will destroy all of you then." Father Time smiled "Even Mother Nature." Pitch laughed, "Why would I care what happens to her?"

Time sighed, "You haven't seen her, have you?" Pitch stayed silent studying his face "No? Well then, when you meet her try to remember."

"Remember what?" I asked, Time smiled at me "You might remember to, though you might not even recognize her." Pitch growled "Enough!" he shouted "I need to finish what I came here for."

He pulled out a memory, then allowed the moonlight to shin on it. Black sand soon covered the memory, Time fell to the ground and gasped in pain. "S-she w-w-w-will defeat you," he stuttered out "Man in the Moon for told so."

A look of horror crossed out faces as he turned to sand and drifted away. Bunny threw his boomerang at Pitch, who dodged easily. "Is that all rabbit?" he teased "Alright then, boy's." he called out.

Drake, Wolf and Kamura stepped out from the shadows of the room at attacked at full force. North fended off Drake, Bunny took on Wolf, while Tooth was fighting Kamura. Jack faced me "Vanessa, get out of here." He told me "Don't go after Pitch, just get out of here and get the other spirits. Rally them up and then come and get us."

I shook my head, anger starting to fill my body "I can handle my self." I told him harshly, staring into his eyes. Jack shook his head "I know you can, I've had my ass handed to me by you more times than I would care to admit, but you need to go get help. If we all get trapped then there's no hope, you need to be that hope and get help."

I looked around the room, noticing that we were losing...badly. "Fine" I sighed "Just don't do anything stupid." I told him before lightly pecking him on the lips then running to the door, leaving Jack with a dream like look on his face.

I looked at the locked door, there was a black lock on the steal handles. "Okay," I sighed "Black lock, means...shadows...shadows means nightmare sand." I guessed. I bit my lip an idea coming to my head, I looked around to see if anyone was watching. They were all engaged in a fight, I concentrated on a key. One that would unlock to door and let me out, then when I opened my eyes a black key laid in my hand. It sparckled in thie night, purple and green specks flahing through it. I set it into the lock gently, slowly turning it to unlock the door. And...it worked.

I ran out the door shutting it behind me, I was in a dark room and a pair of gold eyes watched me from the shadows. "I suppose that this would be a bad time to remind you that my offer still stands." his voice rank out.

"Um, no shit." I yelled back "Get me out of this room right now." I ordered him. "Ahh, but that would be ruing the fun now wouldn't it be?" he asked me, I still couldn't see him only a shadow.

"Yeah well fun's over." I snapped back "Just like your mother," he mumbled "She always did have the shortest of tempers."

I glared blindly around the room as he spoke his next sentence "Why do you hang out with those weirdos?" he asked. "Because their my friends." I stated, defending them.

"Tell me Eriana, do you so called friends know of your parentage?" he asked, I looked down "Would they even accept you?" he pushed farther.

"Though I suppose North does, he already knows. In fact he knew before I even did." I snapped up my head "W-what?" I asked "He knew! Why didn't he tell me!" I demanded.

"Because he knew that once you knew you wouldn't be trustworthy, you would be easily bent in one direction; my direction." Anger filled me along with confustion _North knew? W-why didn't he tell me! Why did he keep it a secret? I'm strong enough, I'm trustworthy._

"You see Eriana, your fighting for the wrong cause. There has to be fear in the world, I had everything that I could ask for in the dark ages and they took it away from me. They stole what was rightfully mine and weakened me, I was forced to hid under beds while they just pasted me off as a bed time story. 'Oh, you don't need to be afraid there's no such thing as the Boogeyman'!" Anger rose in his voice as he continued

_That's...not right _I thought _To much fear is a horrible thing, but to be forced to live under beds?! I know what it's like to not be seen, to not be belived in. I know Pitch is old, having to be invisible for that long...I don't know if I could do it._

"You know what it's like, you know what it's like to be invisible to everyone to...to not have a family. But you don't have to be like that anymore Eriana, I'm you family. Man in thye Moon took you away from me...and Tessa away from us."

"W-what did he do?" I asked quietly, fearing the answer. "Nothing." he spat out "He had the chance to help her, he had the chance to save her life and he just sat there and did _**nothing**._"I looked down at the ground, thinking over what he just said.

"My offer still stands." he appeared out of the shadows, his hand extended. I stared at it _If you choose this path, Jack will never look at you twice. _I thought_ He will hate you, forever. Do I want my family...or Jack?_. I took a deep breath in and answered the question.

* * *

**_Jack's P.O.V._**

I shot more frost blasts at the werewolf, my legs burning from a long scratch. We were all tired and the more exuasted we got, the stronger they would get, "Looking tired there Frost." he teased. "Care to take a nap...permently."

"Over your dead body." I growled, shooting more ice at him. He laughed "Your weaker than your little girlfriend. Little Vanessa, where is she now?"

I dodged an in coming swipe, "Far away." I reported back, firing at him again. He laughed "That's what you think." I glared at him before he disappeared into the shadows, they all disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Bunny asked looking around, he had a rather nasty cut on his check and was favoring his left leg. "Gone." Tooth responded, looking around. A black note appeared on the wall, "What is that?" North asked pointing to it.

Bunny went to grab it, but stumbled and fell. Tooth helped his up carefully, "Are you alright?" she asked, Bunny nodded and grabbed the note. His eyes went wide with fear and he almost dropped the note.

"What!" I demanded, worried it had something to do with Vanessa. If anything happened to her...well lets not thing about it. "They kidnapped her." He said "She's gone."

I only felt two things, fear and anger "W-what." I asked almost falling backward. "She's gone mate," Bunny said "Pitch took her."

* * *

**A/N:...For those of you who wanted more Bunny/Vanessa moments...please don't kill me. I sorta had to have her break it off with him to affect something later in the story soooooooo sorry. WHAT DID SHE CHOOSE! Jack...or...Pitch? Since the last chapter was so short I made this one longer so yeah. This is going somewhere, and I must say...SO MANY FEELINGS! And yes, I have been Loki'd. If any of you who actually read these notes, knows some place/one who can draw can you tell me? I really want to draw Vanessa/Eriana but I don't know how...R&R, first reviewer gets invisible cupcakes :)**


	14. Mother Nature

**_I don't own anything_**

**A/N: This chapter...mixed feelings for this one. I both love it but I also think that I might be unvailing a little more than I should...Tell me what you think, R&R people. **

"W-What?" I asked again "N-no she can't be gone. I told her to get out of here, she can't be gone." Bunny sighed "Pitch took her coming out mate." I ran a hand back through my hair worry filling by body with a strange taste of guilt.

"No, no, no, no this isn't happening." I said "You guys just played a prank on me...yeah, that's it. Vanessa's gonna come out of that door any moment now." I looked toward the door, hoping, praying that it would swing open and Vanessa would be standing there with that beautiful grin on her face and say 'Got ya.'

I looked between the door and North frantically, "She can't be gone." I said in a hoarse voice "She can't." tears brimmed my eyes, threatening to spill down, as I sank down on the floor.

"Jack," North said "She is gone." I shook my head, "No...no she can't be North. I told her...I told her to get out to avoid this!" Tooth looked down sadly "I can't believe it," she said "Pitch actually took her...what do we do now?" she asked.

"We go get her." I said, my voice getting stronger, my sorrow filling on with anger. "We gather the other spirits, get to Pitch's palace and get Vanessa back." I stood up, my eyes blazing.

North gave a full bellied chuckle, "What we wait for then? Let's go!" I smiled slightly, for two things. One, I'm getting Vanessa back and two, I'm going to kick Pitch's ass when I see him.

They started to walk toward the door when Bunny grabbed my shoulder, "Question." He said, his emerald-green eyes staring a hole in the back of my head "Do ya love 'er?" he asked.

I turned around to meet his gaze "Do I love Vanessa?" I asked myself more than him. "Yeah," I said quietly at first "I would do anything for her, anything to protect her, anything to...anything to save her from any threat. So yeah, I do love her. Hope that answers your question." I replied with a cocky smile.

Bunny smiled as if he knew something I didn't, "Well," he said "Suppose we should get her back then." I nodded and looked at the rays of sunlight that now flooded into the tower.

I really did love her, I really did. She's just so... beautiful. Not just her appearance, but her personality. She's feisty, she's sarcastic, she's stubborn, she's just...wow. Golden blonde hair, that I could have sworn sparkles in the light, bright green eyes that I sometimes think hold a hint of gold. A strong, lean build with muscle and tanned skin. She screams summer, as much as I scream winter, we're different. As different as Summer and Winter, to be exact. But God I love her, might not have known it but I always did.

"Jack, you coming?" Tooth asked, I snapped out of my trance and nodded "Yeah." I said catching up with them "So, who's first on our list of spirits?" I asked. "Ze person who can help us the most. One of the wisest spirits ever, she was actually a few years younger than Vanessa. Much older when she died though, she was young."

I looked at North "Mother Nature?" Tooth asked "I thought she was around longer than~" North shook his head "Mother Nature only became a spirit when people started to hurt the earth, she came to protect it."

I nodded, "So, where is Mother Nature?" I asked, Tooth shrugged along with Bunny. I looked to North, who smiled "Not far."

* * *

My feet ached as we all walked along the roads of London, "Are we there yet?" I whined. Bunny grabbed his ears "No!" he shouted "We aren't there now and we weren't there two minutes ago when you last asked."

I smirked lightly when Bunny asked "Blimey, how much farther North? My feet are burning." North sighed as we reached a small house that worked its way into the trees and the dirt cliff thingy.

A woman came out, with either really dark tanned skin or really light dark skin. She had fizzy red hair and one dirt brown eye and the other a vibrate green. She smiled laying the basket that she was carrying on her hip. "North, what a surprise. What brings you~ what's happened?" she asked when she saw our faces.

"Pitch, happened." I said, my voice laced with bitterness. "Sorry, I'm Jack Frost" I introduced myself, setting my staff on my shoulder. She smiled "Mother Nature. But most people just call me Tessa **(I'm smiling right now, because I just thought of this)" **

"Okay, Tessa." Bunny said looking at the woman "Pitch is back, he has destroyed Father Time and Sandy, and most recently kidnapped our friend and newest guardian Vanessa Summers."

Tessa's eyes widened through out Bunny's speech, "Vanessa?" she asked "Vanessa Summers, she spirit of Summer." I nodded, staring at her. "A-and Pitch stole her? Pitch Black."

"Yes." Tooth responded, Tessa shook her head; once, twice, thrice. "Can...can I take a minute?"she asked "I mean you don't just expect me to be okay with everything once you dump it on me."

I smiled slightly, I guess I could never fully smile now. "You in?" North asked her. Tessa looked to North something flashed in her eyes, "North..." she said "C-can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

North nodded as if they had an unspoken conversation, Tessa smiled at us "The rest of you can go inside, make your selves at home. There are brownies on the stove and water somewhere in there."

* * *

Tessa ran a hand through her fizzy red hair, "I can't do this North." she said to her jolly friend "I-I just can't. T-t-to see Pitch...again, after all these year. Two hundred and...gosh I don't even remember. W-what if something happens?" she asked him.

North sighed "Tessa, you worry too much. Pitch is cold, dark, and has a horrible sense of humor." Tessa smiled, a far off look in her eyes "Not the way I remember it," she said "He always had a great sense of humor. Passed it on to Eriana, to." A shadow fell across her eyes "Oh, Eriana. Oh god I miss her so much."

North looked at her, something not quite right in his eyes. Tessa caught it "North," she said looking at the man "Is there something you want to tell me." North shook his head nervously "No." he said, Tessa weeded out his lie.

"Fine. If you won't tell me, I'll figure it out on my own. I always do." Tessa replied with a smirk.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen, looking at the many pictures on the wall. "Frozen memories." Tessa said walking up behind him "Back when I was mortal, they didn't have camera's."

I looked at all the different photo's, one of when Tessa was young. Her skin was light and both eyes were the same bright green. She was laughing sitting by a pond, the sun setting in the sky.

The next one was with her and...and a girl. She had pitch black hair and bright green eyes, so...so familiar. "Eriana." I whispered under my breath, the young girl coming to my memory. She was my first seer, but then...she died.

Tessa looked down at him, smiling "My daughter, I never knew her. Well I knew her, but not really. When I died, she was only five...maybe four even." I blinked at the picture. "She turned out great," I said, my eyes locked on the bright green of Eriana's eyes. It rang a bell in the back of my mind, you know the feeling you get when you know something, but you can't remember it.

"You knew her?" Tessa asked me, I nodded my head slowly "I was having some fun, frosting a forest, when I saw her crying on a rock. I asked her what was wrong, she looked up at me and said some snark remark." A smile found its way to my face remembering the memory.

"She had run away from home, her father had always kept here there. Never letting her have any freedom, always making sure she was safe. She got feed up with it and ran away."

Tessa looked up to me, "Did you ever find you who her father was?" she asked, I shook my head "It never was something she wanted to talk about." Tessa wiped a tear from her eye.

"So, Vanessa Summers? What's she like?" she asked me as we walked down to the kitchen. "Beautiful." Was the first word that I blurted out, a blush now forming on my cheeks.

Tessa smiled at me, "You like her then?" she asked. I smiled down at the floor "Yeah. I do, I really do. Not at first thought, at first I thought she was a pain in the ass. But then..." I trailed off hoping she would get the picture.

Tessa smiled again, "Well, when you find her you need to tell her. Or else it'll be too late." Sorrow fell over her eyes, I looked down at the floor "So, what do you think about Pitch?" I asked her.

Tessa looked up "Pitch Black. I don't know, Jack. He wants power, he wants to be believed in. That's all he wants Jack, and I have a feeling that your friend has something to do with it."

* * *

**Oh and I forgot something...LOKI'D! **


	15. Spoilers (Title will give to much away)

_**I don't own anything**_

**A/N: This chapter...is not my best work. i understand if you don't like it or if it's moving to fast. But I needed to update..Enjoy people R&R **

"Please." I asked the girl in front of me along with Tessa. "No." she replied, "What do I care if Summers has gotten taken by Black?" We were trying to convince Lady Luck to help us with Pitch.

"It's not just about Vanessa, if Pitch gets control of everything there might not be anymore hope in the world. Children all over the world will be living in fear, we can't let that happen." Tooth explained, to her.

Luck brushed aside her dark hair, "I thought you all destroyed him what...last year? And Tessa! How can you be okay with this? I mean I heard rumors about you a~" Tessa quickly whipped a hand over her mouth, "Shut up Lucy." she hissed under her breath. "They don't know about..." and after that her voice turned hushed.

I exchanged looks with Bunny, who shrugged his shoulders. "Listen Luck," I said stepping forward "I care about Vanessa Summers more than Tooth loves teeth, I also care about the children of the world more than this kangaroo cares about his eggs" at which point Bunny said "I am not a kangaroo mate." but who cares about what he has to say? "And right now both are in serious trouble, so I-we need your help."

Luck and I were staring at each other, "But which do you love more Jack?" she asked, shocking me. "What do you mean?" I asked her, Luck smirked, the one that reached all the way up to her bright eyes "What do you want more? The safety of Vanessa Summers or the children of the world?"

Everything went silent, everyone was staring at us as Luck continued "Because, from what I can guess there will come a time where you have to choose. So which one will it be Jack? The spirit of Summer or the children of the world?"

I glared down at her, as she smirked once more "I'm waiting Jack," she said. I realized something, I didn't know. I didn't know which one was more important to me. I glared at her some more. "Whoa, is this tension or what?" North said breaking the silence.

"Please Lucy." Tessa pleaded "We really need your help, who else could defeat Pitch?" Luck smirked smugly "Yeah, I mean you all would be lost without my amazing powers. Alright, I help you beat Pitch."

I had to resist the temptation to roll my eyes at her, she was so full of her self. Almost as much as Bunny. North smiled "Where to next?"

* * *

**Yeah...quick in-between A/N . But I really don't want to go through all the other spirits so...here is the other stuff.**

* * *

There were eleven of us, all spirits. "Who's Eriana?" Cupid asked, a red-haired girl with milky blind eyes. Love is blind, as so is she. I looked up from the ground, we where standing in the Dark Forest about to go to Pitch's palace.

"Tessa's daughter." I replied at the same time as Autumn. She claimed to be Vanessa's best friend, and who I told her I didn't believe me she told me to go to hell. Lovely girl

"Eriana, the olden day name...back then it meant 'the light in dark'.." Cupid mused as she tapped her fingers on her chin, Cupid took the appearance of a 16-year-old girl. All of the younger spirits were waiting for the elder ones to finish the planning.

"Who was this Eriana chick anyway?" Luck asked, as she leaned back against a tree. "She was amazing," I said "Witty, beautiful, and a temper that could rival Vanessa's."

Luck raised an eye brow "Is she still alive?" she asked, I shook my head slowly. The memory of our last meeting burned in my mind.

* * *

_Eriana smiled at the child they through a snow ball at each other, "You know," Jack said appearing behind her "Most people say thank you." Eriana turned around to meet the smiling face of Jack Frost._

_"Well, I'm not most people now am I?" she asked him with a smile "Where have you been?" she asked, "I haven't seen you around in forever." Jack shrugged his shoulders "Giving snow to the world isn't as easy as it looks, Ana." Ana. Only he could call her that. _

_Eriana smiled then rolled her eyes "Come on Jackie Boy, it can't be that hard." Jackie Boy. Only she could call him that. Jack smiled at her and she hid her face behind her surprising dark hair. "Oh," Jack said reaching for something "I got you something." He dug into his pockets and pulled out a necklace, Eriana gasped "Jack, it shouldn't have."_

_Jack smiled down at her and she smiled back, "Could you put it one?" she asked, pulling her hair up. Jack nodded and slowly brought the necklace around her neck and clasped it._

_"How does it look?" she asked, looking down at the amazing snowflake necklace. "Beautiful." Jack whispered, he had watched Eriana grow up and she was no longer a little girl. She was sixteen years old, and a right beauty. _

_"Thanks." she blushed, Jack smiled at her one more time. The sun was set low in the sky by the time the two were done talking, "Well," Eriana said "Guess this is good-bye. Jack nodded sorrow clear in his eyes, "Good bye Jackie Boy." she said, "Good bye Ana." Jack responded. _

_Eriana looked at Jack one last time, the reached forward and pecked him lightly on the lips. When she pulled away she winked and walked away, leaving a shocked Jack behind._

* * *

"Jack!" Autumn yelled pulled me out of mt trance "Come one we're leaving." It was true, all the spirits were gathered around talking to each other. "Today," North said "We fight for the children of the world. We fight for hope, dreams, wonder, memories, love, and so many other things that will be lost if we do not will today."

"Alright mates," Bunny said stepping up "We go in two groups, North, Tooth, Jack, Tessa and I will take Pitch down from the front. The rest of you will be the second wave, you come in after we give the signal."

We all nodded, and the first wave ran in. We were walking quietly through the doors, looking around for any attackers. "This is way to easy." Tooth said just as we entered a large room.

"You Guardians are far to predictable." Pitch's cold voice rank out, "Now lets see here...no one new? Thought you were down a player~ OH! Wait...is that Mother Nature?" Pitch was still unable to be seen, Tessa froze on spot eyes darting around finally landing on one dark corner.

"I know your there Pitch." she said out loud, pointing at the corner. Pitch stepped out of the shadows of the corner, "Well, that just ruins the fun now doesn't?" he asked her a slight smirk on his lips.

His smirk fell when he saw Tessa, he looked at her face. And Tessa stared at him, as he shook his head. "Well, now look at this," he said walking around us "Five Guardians on one...me. Now that hardly seems fair, doesn't it?"

Drake, the vampire stepped out from one shadow of the room "Make that five on two."

Wolf was next to come out, "Three."

Kamura stepped out "Four."

I looked around at all the Halloween spirits, we had hardly beat Pitch when it was just us. Even then we had help from the kids but now... we might not actually win. Tessa looked around, her eyes wide. Bunny held on tightly to his boomerang, Tooth stood ready to fight and North had both his swords out.

"Worried Guardian?" Pitch smiled "You should be, but I'm not quite done yet. Here for the first time, please welcome the Nightmare princess."

The name caused North's eyes to go wide with fear as a familiar face stepped out of the shadows. She had gold hair and bright green eyes, wearing all black.

"Vanessa?" I asked, pain welling up in my chest. _No, no this can't be right! _Vanessa shook her head "No," and her once gold hair turned darker then dark black. "Eriana."

Tessa gasped, he mouth dropped in shock. "Vanessa Summers is...is Eriana Black?" she asked, I shook my head one more time. "No."


	16. The Nightmare princess

**_I don't own anything_**

I stared at their shocked faces, my face hidden by an emotional mask. Jack looked at me, so much pain and anger flashed in his eyes. "No." he said one more time "You're not the Vanessa Summers I know. And you're definitely not Ana."

I never broke my gaze from his, "Oh but isn't that just something Jack?" I asked him taking a step toward him "I'm both. You love both me and...me." Jack glared straight at me, only one question in his eyes "Why?" he asked "You could have helped all of us why did you switch sides?"

I keep my mouth shut, looking at my father. "TELL ME!" Jack screamed, pain and anger clear in his voice "Tell me now." he ordered. "Why did you change?"

"Why?" I repeated, anger filling my system "Why? Oh gosh you really are thick. You want to know why I changed Jack?" I asked him "Do you all even know what you're fighting for?" I asked all of them

"To keep fear out of the world." Bunny replied, betrayal flashed in his eyes as he scanned me "What are you fightin' for?" I glared at him, suddenly hating how daft they were. Didn't they understand? "Fairness." I replied "Do you know what it's like to not believed in?" I asked all of them "All of you are at least known, but me? Nobody knows who I am."

I gripped my staff that appeared in my hand "All of you have holidays. Even you Jack before you were seen it was always _'Jack frost nipping at your nose' _But I'm not the only example, Kamura here," I gestured to him "Is just pasted off as...as a costume. Just a myth, a fairytale. In my father's case, he was in power. It was his territory, and you all...barged in and took everything. How would that make you feel? Having everything you hold dear to you, taken. Just like that," I snapped my fingers, "And if that isn't enough, Man in the Moon expects us to just be okay with all of this. Well I'm not, I _won't _be his puppet anymore."

"So that's it?" Tooth asked "Your putting all the children in the world in danger all because your to selfish to understand to greater good of all this?!" I snorted and rolled my eyes "Of course you would say that Toothiana." I spat out at her "You've always been believed in, always. How would it be like to wake up one day, no one knows who you are, no one can see you, and you can't remember anything about yourself."

"You feel like you don't know why you're here. You feel confused and angry." Jack said, stepping up "I know how it feels Summers, but you don't have to side with Pitch on this."

I sighed in irritation "Oh yes I do. If it's not worse to not know why I'm here, I find out that some people knew about my history. Isn't that right, North." I addressed the man, a glare stone cold set on him. "You knew, you knew the whole two hundred years. And you didn't even hint at it. Do you all want to know why?" I asked them all "Because you were scared. Scared that once I knew I wouldn't be trustworthy any more."

"And you aren't." North said. I shook my head "You still not getting it are you?" It's not because I knew, it's because you knew. You knew and you didn't tell me from the start."

Jack glared at me, "Man in the Moon does everything for a reason." he told me, "He chose you for a reason." I smirked at them "Oh yes he must have a reason for taking my mother away from me then?"

Everyone was silent, "He didn't do anything to Tessa." A woman stepped out from the group. She had fiery red hair, tanned skin, one dirt brown eyes and the other a bright green. "Exactly." I snapped at her "He did _nothing_. He let her die, and the worst part is that I had to watch it." My temper was flaring, my hands clenched at my sides.

"Eriana." My fathers cold voice broke through the tension "That's enough, you'll have enough time to get ride of you anger." his cold hand rested on my shoulder "Now, where were we? Oh yes," Night mares appeared out from the corners snarling and prepared to attack.

"Boo." My father said, and all the nightmares attacked. Jack meet my stare with his cold icy blue one. So full of...of anger, betrayal, pain, confusion, and a broken heart. I gulped questioning my decision for only a second. Then realizing that the damage is done, that there is nothing that I can do now exect inbrace who I am.

I looked around and created a bow and arrow out of nightmare sand, I started to fire. But, for once I was glad for my horrible aim. I missed every shot, only hitting a few inches. Suddenly the slight curled wood of a boomerang was pressed against my throught, "I don't want to do it Sheila." Bunny said into my ear "I really don't." my arm was trapped behind my back, pressed up against it.

"Why not?" I snarled at him, not moving from my spot. "You said you didn't have a family," he said "But you do, we're your family now." I shook my head "No, Pitch is. I'm the Nightmare Princess Bunny."

Bunny shook his head, "Just because your related to that crazy jackle doesn't mean your like 'im." Bunn loosened his grip just enough for me to snatch my arm away. "But I am Bunny." I told him, getting a grip on his hand "I'm I sorry, I'm so sorry."

It was almost like a war with myself, part of me wanted to destroy the Guardians and Man in the Moon for lying to me, but the other half just wanted to run into their arms and said that I'm sorry.

**Who cares what they think? They betrayed you, they lied to you. You father, Pitch, saved you. He is your father after all, the only family you have left.**

_What about the Guardians. You heard Bunny, there are you family now. They took care of you, you love them. Especially Jack._

**But he lied to you. They all did, if they truly loved you they would understand why you're doing this. They would understand, but they don't. They all think you're an unreliable, selfish little brat.**

I locked eyes with Bunny, before flipping him over my shoulder onto the ground. I looked around the room the words **'They lied' **rang in my head, clearing out any doubt I had.

"Vanessa..." Tooth said appearing in front of me "Toothiana." I mocked her, having the end of my staff over my shoulder. Her face flushed with anger "Stop this." she told me "Stop it now. You can't fight for Pitch, it's wrong!"

I gave her a pointed look, before a sword materialized in my hand. I swung at her, she dodged "Oh really Tooth?" I asked her anger filling me "How is it wrong? The world needs fear. Plus you can't blame him, he's never been seen before. Man in the Moon took everything from me Tooth, everything." I swung at her again, she dodged.

"No, he was just trying to help." I swung once more, with a dry laugh "Taking away my mother, believing me to belive that my father was the villain, taking away everything I knew and every one I loved!" I shouted with another swing "He left me with nothing Tooth, not one thing. And you call that helping?"Black sand swirled around me, forming a nightmare. It chased after Tooth, I stared after it for a long time.

**Don't listen to her! She's only going to lie to you again, take your trust and break it. Just like Jack, when you were Eriana he only visited you a few times a year. Yet you still fell in love with him, but then he left. **

A snow ball hit the back of my head, causing my head to jerk forward. "Wow, snowballs. I'm so scared." I said sarcastically as I turned around to meet Jack's angry expression.

"Yeah well you deserved it." He growled at me, I glared at him. All of my feelings for him, every single emotion that I got for Jack Frost turned into a boiling, bubbling, pot of anger. "How so?" I asked circling him "You turned on us, you broke our trust."

I scoffed "Yeah, only after I realised that you all did the same. How could you not know who I was?" I demanded him "The only thing different was the hair color!" Jack sighed "I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that you had for gotten me, that I left you."

I smirked "Oh that's right Jackie Boy. You _left _me." Jack glared "Oh yeah? So did you." I shook my head "Not the way you did. Not the way you did."

"You don't have to be like this V," he told he, he was close enough to set a hand on my shoulder. "You can stop fighting for Pitch, if you don't...you'll become a mon~"

"A monster?" I cut him off, anger flaring once more "Hate to break it to you, but that _monster _is my father. And if he's a monster then I'm a monster." I took a long look at Jack, his clear blue eyes burning into my skull.

"Destroying all the Guardians would mean destroying me." He told me softly. It hit me like a brick wall, I shook my head "N-no Jack. If he try's I'll tell him not to, I'll stop it."

Jack shook his head"You don't have a grip on him V," he told me, "He's a ruthless, cold-blooded, heartless nightmare. If you say anything to him it won't make a difference, he'll just destroy us all. To gain power he has to destroy you t~"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at him, hot tears running down the side of my face. Next thing I know Jack is standing a good way across the room, gripping his stomach. My eyes went wide as I realise what I just did.

"Jack...no, no I-I didn't mean...i-it was an accident." Jack stood up straight, and on his hoodie was splattered black sand. He squeezed his eyes shut, allowing me to look around the room.

Tooth was in a cage, Bunny has trapped my Halloween spirits as was North. The woman...she was looking up at Pitch with teary eyes. My father looked down at her, I could almost see the gears turning in his head as if trying to figure out who she was.

Halloween spirits grabbed Jack's arms and he shot me a look of fury. "Put them in the dungeon." My father said, I looked around at my former friends. Jack was trying to wrestle his way out of their grip.

I held my staff in my hands looking at everyone with a blank look on my face. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Jack running up to me, before he could say anything he grabbed my staff and broke in half on his legs.

A shot of pain went through my stomach, and I hunched over in pain. The spirits got a hold of Jack once more and pulled him away from me "I hate you!" he screamed at me "Your nothing but a selfish little brat who can't see the greater good in anything! I hate you Eriana Black. Your dead to me."

I didn't know what hurt more, the pain in my stomach or Jack's words. I stared at the doorway, even long after they left. "Are you alright?" Kamura asked me. I didn't say anything just looked down at the broken pieces of my staff. A single tear dripped down the side of my face, hidden by my long black hair.

* * *

**BEFORE ANY OF YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! Yes I know V is a bit out of character, but her father is influencing her to his direction. Jack seems a little out of character to? Well he just found out that both girls he love/d are the same person and daughter of the guy they need to get rid of AND she's fighting for him...so wouldn't that make you a little angry to? Also I'M GETTING A SONIC SCREWDIRVER! R&R people**


	17. Bonding Time (?)

**_I don't own anything_**

"Who was she?" I asked my father as we walked down the dark halls "The red-head?" Pitch sighed "Mother Nature." he said in a dead voice. "Oh." was all I could say, Father Time's warning played in the back of my mind _"You might remember to, though you might not even recognize her."_

What was so special about her...nothing except the different color eyes. "You might want to rest," Pitch's voice broke through the silence as we came to large black doors. He turned to me; a genuine smile broke out onto his face. "What?" I asked him, he shook his head "It's just so great to have you home again Flower."

_Flower_. I stared up at him "Should I call you dad now or would that just make things awkward?" I asked him, it finally hit me that I had a father now. A real one. Pitch shrugged "Do whatever you want~ just...just be inside your room by the time Nightmares get out."

I smiled lightly "A curfew?" I asked him, amusement dancing in my voice "What's next? You interigatoring my boyfriends?" Pitch smirked "I thought I already talked to Jack..." he trailed off.

My smile fell from my face at the mention of Jack. A wave of guilt washed over me and my eyes dropped to the floor. I felt his hand on my shoulder "Listen flower, you made the right choice. You have your family back, if only we could do the same for your mother."

I looked up at him, his eyes slightly wet. It reminded me that he's not the cold, heart-less bastard that everyone says he is. He has feelings, he's gone through loss. He's lost his wife and, for a while, his daughter.

Without warning I hugged him, "Dad," I said quietly into his chest "If you have to destroy all the spirits, does that mean you have to destroy me to?" Pitch shook his head, "No...No Eriana. No one is ever going to hurt you, not if I have anything to do with it. Now, wipe your eyes Flower. You need some rest"

I hadn't even realized that I had been crying. I quickly wiped my eyes, "Night Dad." I told him. He smiled at me "Goodnight Flower." I walked into my room. I don't know what I was expecting, but I was slightly shocked when the room was so dark.

The walls were black, as was almost everything else. Only the bed spread and a few other small objects were a dark purple. In one corner there was a fire-place that burned with green flames and a table and three chairs by it. But there on the nightstand, growing in a dark blue vase was a snow lily. A card rested gently by it.

I picked it up, _Welcome home Flower, _It read.

_"You wish Frost." Jack smiled as I rolled my eyes, "How did you know!?" _A fond smile reached my lips as I thought of the memory. I traced my hand over the delicate white petals, Jack's blue eyes flashed across my memory every time my fingers lightly gazed the blue specks.

_"Aww, you do care." I glared at him "Jack-ass" I called out; a smirk wove its way to his face "Only to you."_

Oh gosh...why did I even leave him. Oh yeah, Pitch is my father. I sat down on the bed, my hands covering my face. A sweet lullaby filled my head along with a strong voice. Tessa, my mother. Fiery hair, tanned skin gr~Tessa. She has the same description of...of...

_"You might remember to, though you might not even recognize her." _Father Time's words drifted into my head once more. "Oh my gosh." I whispered, pulling my face back up from my hands. "Oh my gosh."

I ran for the door, taking random twists and turns until I reached a stone corridor. I heard voices travel from it, "How could she do this?!" Jack's voice all but screamed "She can't do this! We're her friends, we're her family! Her father just left her and now she's crawling back to him just for him to destroy her."

I traveled in the shadows, hopefully unseen by any passing me. I walked by the cage, Bunny was sitting down by the window, North by the corner, Tooth hovering sadly in the air and Jack pacing and yelling. _She's not there _I thought.

Bunny's eyes went straight to the spot where I was standing, ear's twitching from side to side. I froze under his stare, green eyes burning into my soul. I was afraid he was going to say something to the others, but he kept his mouth shut.

"I mean, I thought she was smarter than that!" Jack shouted, "Right Bunny?" he asked the rabbit in question. Bunny tore his eyes from me and to Jack's angry gaze "That Sheila's smarter than ya give 'er credit for," he defended "Maybe we didn't know her well as we thought we did, maybe we don't know the pain that she's going through."

Jack's eyes were blazing "You're defending her?!" He shouted. Bunny stood up "Yeah, what about it? You say you love 'er and then when she changes sides all that goes away? I still love 'er."

Jack glared at him "Oh so you love her now?" he asked, his voice cold. I watched as the scene played out in front of my eyes, "Oh Bunny." I whispered, _He must really love me _I thought _For me to choose a different guy, and switch sides_. Bunny's ear slightly wavered to the left as he continued "Yeah, I do. Haven't ya ever heard the phrase 'If you love something, let it go. And if it comes back, it's your to keep but if it doesn't it never was'?"

Jack's anger fell from his face, and he sat down on the bench rubbing his face. "I know." he said quietly "I know I've been hard on her. I know she probably hates me now, I know I went to far breaking her staff, it just...it just hurts Bunny." he said in a hoarse voice "It either comes out as pain or anger. I don't want to be in pain, never...never again."

I bit my lip, deciding to stay and listen "When she...Eriana died I thought I had lost the one person who could actually love me. It was almost to much, then a month or two later a new spirit shows up with a fiery temper and a great sense of humor only a stick in the mud at the same time. I thought...I thought that maybe I found someone who I could love again, and I did. I did love her Bunny, I still do. But when you find out that both girls that you love are the same person and betray you at the same moment...it hurts."

Tears were streaming down his face "But we're to different," he said finally "As different as summer and winter, literally." Bunny sat next to him "So? When has that ever stopped ya before?"

Jack sighed "Never. But, I...I don't know. Maybe I didn't know her as well as I thought I did. Maybe I thought I knew her pain, but I didn't really." I held back tears as I walked on to the next cell _Oh Jack; _I thought _why do you have to be so complicated? _

In the next cell, Mother Nature sat with her face in her hands sitting alone on the bench. I stared at her for a moment, this was my mother. Mother Nature was my mother! Gosh my life is fucked up.

"Eriana." She said shocking me "Is that really you?" she lifted her face out of her hands, her eyes red from crying "Is that really really you?" I stepped from the shadows, allowing the fire light to dance across my body.

"M-mom?" I asked her unsure of how I should act. A warm smile crept onto her face and she ran to the bars, as did I. "Oh my little Eri. You weren't more than a few years old when I last saw you. And now look at you, all grown up. You must be...what seventeen?"

I shook my head, a smile still on it. "Two hundred and seventeen." I continued to tell her about what I remembered about my childhood and my life as a spirit. I told her about Jack. I told her about how I love him, but...sometimes I wish I didn't.

"I just wanted to bring justice to those spirits like me, never heard of, never talked of just a...no not even a myth. I love him mom, I still do. But lately I wish I didn't, then it would make it easier for everyone. I'm pretty sure he hates me now, I took everything he gave me and broke it. Snapped it in half, tore it right down the middle."

I sighed, we had been sitting on the cold floor for most of our conversation, and put my hands on my cheeks "But when I start to think like that, something in the back of my mind tells me that they deserved it. They lied to me all this time, knew the truth but hid it from me. I feel like I'm at war with myself."

Tessa smiled sympathetically, "That would be your father's nightmares influence. They make you think that they have the answer to everything, that they are you friends." Then a different type of smile reached her lips "They never affected me, I always liked them. even since I was a little girl I loved horses loved the impossible, loved all the myths and legends, even into my late teenage years. Not one suitor would want to marry a girl so childish, well that was until I meet Pitch."

A dreamy far off look spread across her eyes, _She loves him _I thought _She loves him so much, even enough to let him go. Do I...do I love Jack that much? _

"When I first met him, I threw a book at his face." She started out with a smile, I cracked one up to "Really? And he still didn't burn you to ashes?" She shook her head "He was to surprised that I could see him." There it was again, that dreamy look.

"Yes well, that makes what? Seven for him and zero for me." I said bitterly. Tessa's smile dropped "Eriana, Man in the Moon made you a guardian to protect you."

"From what?" I asked, still in a bitterly cold tone. "Yourself. He knew if you even went to your father's side you would a boiling, bubbling cauldron of turmoil. He didn't want you to have that." Tessa replied in a softer tone.

I sighed again, seeing the Nightmares run out the window. "Shit!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the halls. I completely forgot about Jack, North and Tooth just down the hall "I have to be in bed!"

"Why?" Tessa laughed. "Because I suppose Daddy doesn't want me lounging about at night." I yelled back running down the hall. I passed their cage, each one of them up by the bars.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I heard Jack ask/scream "Walked in the door stupid." I yelled back running up the stairs, making a break for my room. I passed a few loner Nightmares on my way, but didn't pay them any mind.

When I finally opened up the large doors to my room, I found my father sitting on one of the chairs by the fire-place that burned with green flames. "Welcome back." he said a frown on his face.

I smiled sheepishly "Would you like to explain to me why you were out past curfew?" he asked me standing up. _Quick, quick think of a lie! _"I was exploring the castle." I said, the lies rolling easily off my tongue. "There was just so much to see I got lost."

Pitch's eyes scanned my face, looking for any trace of a lie, but when he found none he just smiled "It is beautiful isn't it." A yawn escaped my mouth, reminding myself to ask him about Tessa later.

"I told you to get rest." he reminded me walking out of the room "Get some shut-eye flower, when was the last time you got some sleep?" I shrugged, walking over to the bed "About a month ago, before all this happened." I replied realizing just how tired I am.

"Good night Flower." My father said closing the door to the room, the only light was from the green flames of the fire-place slowly dying out.

* * *

**So, so sorry for the delay. I have a band thingy coming up when I have to learn the picoloe in just 3 months plus I have a flute thingy which is next Saturday soooooo yeah. FATHER/DAUGHTER BOND! Yeah R&R people and Bow ties ARE cool**


	18. The decision

_**I don't own**_** anything**

**A/N: Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey my peeps. Here is ze Chapter 18, I went back and revised the last chapter and you guys were right (never thought I'd say that) there were a ton of grammatical errors hopefully I got most of them fixed. SONIC SCREWDRIVER! And Fish fingers and Custard please. R&R people. HAPPY SUNDAY!**

I stood in the main room behind Pitch. "Dad," I started, "What...what was Tessa like?" he visibly stiffened at the question, he didn't turn is head just kept looking at the globe where the lights were going out one at a time. "Why do you ask Flower?" he asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders "Curiosity." I replied simply. Pitch sighed "Well, she...she had a great sense of humor, always making sarcastic remarks. Also had a bit of a temper, she was never affected by the nightmares."

I brushed my hand through a mane of one of the nightmares who had come up to me "How did you meet?" I asked him, hiding a shy smile. My father chuckled, "She threw a book at my head." I cracked a smile, "She was the first person who could see me. I suppose that's what drew me to her."

He turned his head to look at me, _There! _I thought _It's the same dreamy look. _"Always so feisty, I miss her so much." he said, then shaking his head "But we can't bring back the dead."

He smiled down at me, sadness still present in his gaze. "Now what are we going to do about the Guardians?" he asked, changing the subject. I froze, "Keep them in the cell?" I said weakly.

Pitch shook his head, "No,no something more. He held out the memories "I don't want to destroy them to quickly..." he mused "Maybe I can slowly allow the memories to be destroyed. It would use less power but still works." He turned to me, "What do you think?" I nodded slowly, still horrified by the idea._ This isn't a big deal, _I told myself,_ Pitch has good reason. But I can't let them be killed!_

"I think," I said quietly not looking at him "I think I'm going to explore the castle some more." I walked out the door with out another word. _He can't kill them!_ I thought_ **Well he does have to destroy all the spirits**_** eventually.**

I broke into a run, finding my way to prison cells again. I walked quickly down the steps, not bothering to stay in the shadows. "What are you doing down here?" I heard Tooth ask. I stopped walking, my panicked gaze still on the floor. "Having a talk with my mother." I told her.

Bunny looked up at me, "Wait," he said, then his eyes widened "No way." he said "Tessa used to be married to Pitch?" he asked in shook. I didn't say anything, just ran a hand through my ratty black hair.

_If he has to destroy all the spirits then he has to destroy me, along with the Halloween spirits and...and Tessa. NO! He can't take away my mother, I can't lose her again. _

I looked up at them and noticed something. Tooth was loosing her feather and stopped flying, Bunny was a small rabbit if I wasn't so worried I would have laughed, North looked hundreds of years older and Jack's hair was turning brown as well as his eyes. "No.." I said shaking my head "This...this can't be happening. He can't do it this soon."

"Va~Eriana, what are you talking about." Jack asked without meeting my wide eyes "I have to stop him." I said to myself walking past the cage. "Ana!" Jack shouted down the hall. I froze, the name stirring up some new emotion. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I turned around to meet his blue turning brown gaze "Your dying." I said, "Slowly, painfully, you're all dying and I can't do anything to stop it." I left with out another word and walked to Tessa's cage where she was sitting on the floor, her skin a few shades lighter and her brown eye having specks of bright green.

"How do I stop this." I asked her pacing "How do I stop him from killing you all?" I started to hyperventilate waiting for her answer "Weaken Pitch to the point where he can't use his powers." she responded weakly.

I shook my head, eyes wide "I can't do that!" I yelled "He's my dad!" Tessa stood up and meet my gaze "And I love him Eriana." I stared at him, dead in the eye "Could you do it?" I asked her "Could you destroy him?"

Tessa's eyes were locked with the floor, "No," she said silently "I couldn't." I growled, anger flooding me "Then how do you expect me to do it?" I demanded. "He has to destroy me at some point, he must know that."

Tessa shook her head "He does, but he already shifted you form. That will slow down the process long enough for him to get rid of his guilt." I looked around the room, "No," I said "No!" I shouted "I change side to be with him, betray my friends and the boy I love only to find out that he's just going to destroy me!"

I sank down to my knees, unable to believe at my father could do that. "He can't." I said quietly "I thought he loved me." Tessa sighed and reached out a hand to touch my shoulder "He does, but he loves power more. The wants power, he wants to be seen. The nightmares have hammered that into his mind, preventing him from putting anything above that."

Tears started to stream down my face "So I did it all for nothing," I whispered looking up at her "I betrayed them for _nothing_?" Tessa nodded, "I'm sorry Flower." she told me "I am so so sorry." More tears poured down my face "It wasn't your fault." I told her. "So that's it?" I asked "Fight my father or watch the people I love die and let myself die?"

Tessa sighed, "Yes. You have to make a choice." I grabbed either side of my head, the moonlight shining through the window. I stood up, and without another word walked out of the cell room.

"Hey!" Jack called out from the cell "What the hell do you mean we're dying?" I didn't say anything, didn't even meet his gaze, just keep walking. I stepped out of the cell room and stormed off to my room.

* * *

I sat on the floor, my head resting in my arms which were crossed over my knees. The door to my room opened slowly to revel Kamura "Heard Pitch is slowly killing your friends." he said trying to be casual.

I looked up to him, out of all the spirits he was the least annoying. "Way to start a conversation." I mumbled sarcastically. Kamura laughed "Yes well I suppose that it isn't the most common way to say things is it?" he asked smiling at me. His smile dropped when he saw my face "I know what you're going through." he said.

"No," I snapped at him glaring at him icily "You don't know anything." Kamura sighed "I know Pitch is going to destroy us eventually." he said "He has to destroy us all if he want's that type of power."

He sat down next to me "I also know that you love Jack Frost and are at a crossroads trying to decide if you want to save him or your father." I stared at him with slightly wide eyes "Okay so maybe you do know."

He chuckled "Well, when your well over 2,000 years old you tend to know these type of things." I sighed and put my head in my arms once more "Well I need some 2,000 year old wisdom right now if you don't mind."

Kamura cracked a smile. "Shoot." he told me crossing his legs. "How do you decide what to do if you're making a really hard decision?" I asked him. "Well," he sighed "I was taught to listen to your mind," he pointed to his temple "Your heart," he pointed to his chest "And what others have to say." he pointed to me.

"But which one do you choose?" I asked him desperately "Which ever one speaks the loudest." he said wisely. I smiled at him "Can you just write down things like this and put them in a fortune cookie?" I asked him.

He raised an eye brow "What's that?" It dawned on me that these guys don't know anything about modern stuff. I had picked up on few things over the years, unlike them. "Well it's a cookie...with a fortune in it." I finished lamely. "Ah," he said "I see. Well it was nice talking to you." he said walking out of the room "Maybe we could be friends, if we both get out of this alive." and with that he left the room.

_Okay _I thought _So my mind tells me to save Pitch, he's my father. I'm getting mixed signals from people and my heart...my heart tells me to save Jack and the Guardians. The question is...which one speaks the loudest?_


	19. We won, but we lost

**_I don't own_ anything**

I bit my lip walking toward the main room. _Did I make the right choice? _I asked myself _What if...what if this is wrong? Am I making just another huge mistake? _I pushed open the main door slowly. My father was standing with a blank expression on his face, across from him was Drake and Wolf looking furious.

"_What!__" _Drake hissed out through his fangs "We had a deal!" Kamura stood quietly in the corner, watching the scene play out in front of him. I walked over to him, "What's going on?" I asked him in a low tone. "They just found out that Pitch is double-crossing them." he whispered back. I nodded slowly, watching as Drake's fangs grew out.

"Yes," My father said with a smirk "Had." Wolf howled, growing into his full form. "You tricked us!" he howled out, teeth baring. "And it took you this long to figure out?" Pitch countered with a smirk, pulling out the two memory's. "Your friend over there was smart enough to figure it out and take his memory back, clever boy."

Drake whirled around, fury flaring in his eyes "How could you do this?" he asked. Kamura kept a straight face, "I didn't do anything, you brought it on yourself. _You _thought that he wasn't tricking us, honestly what did you expect from him?"

Pitch smirked once again, holding out the two memory's allowing nightmare sand to cover them. Once again I stared in horror as the two spirits crumbled down to the ground in pain. My eyes went wide, watching as they Drake started to age. His black hair was quickly turning stark white, young face earning wrinkles at an alarming rate, when he looked up he looked to be over a hundred years old. He fell into a pile of dust.

Next was Wolf, he was shrinking down. Down to the form of a real wolf, one that had amber eyes and a thick brown coat with black speckles. The wolf shook it's head and looked around with wide animal eyes. It ran out the now open door and into the dark woods howling to the moon.

"Well," my father said dusting off his hands "That's that." he turned his gaze to us "I think I'm going to retire to my room for the rest of the night Flower." he told me walking out the door.

I was still staring at the spot where Drake and disappeared into a pile of dust. "I can't do this." I said setting a hand on my forehead "I can't do this." I repeated sitting on the ground. "How can I attack my own father when..." I stared at the pile of dust once more "When he can do that t-to me? Hell, how can I even hurt him? He's my father for god's sake!"

Kamura sat down next to me, "So, I take it you decided then?" he asked me. I looked to him, "Yeah, I followed my heart." I sighed "But...I don't think I can do it. I can't fight him."

Kamura shifted awkwardly, he finally set a hand on my shoulder "I'm not normally good at speeches " he said "But I'll give it my best try. You are strong Eriana Black, stronger than you realize You have been through so much in your life, you've climbed the highest mountains but you take yourself for granted. You need to realize that, yes you do make mistakes but don't we all?"

I smiled at him as he continued "You made a choice to save your friends, the boy you love, and I believe that you're strong enough to do it no matter how much you doubt yourself." I let out a dry laugh "That was really motivational." I told him pulling aside a stray strand of black hair, silently wishing that it would be to gold. I sighed again, "You really think I can do it?" I asked him.

Kamura nodded enthusiastically "Absolutely." I ran a hand through my hair, "But...but how? How do I fight him? I can't even control my new powers much less fight with them." I set my head against the wall, Kamura smiled again "Use your old powers, you are the spirit of summer aren't you? Use light to battle the dark, it is only common sense." then his gold eyes widened "No that you have so common sense." he said quickly a blush starting to rise onto his cheeks.

I chuckled, then frowned "I lost my powers...when Jack broke my staff." I flinched slightly at the name. The wound was still open, talking about him is almost like rubbing salt on it. Kamura shrugged "Well, can't you just put it back together? He did the same thing rumor has it."

_Can I really do it? _I asked myself _I could have the power, but am I strong enough. You know, not physically but __emotionally. Could I attack my own father? It's like asking me who I love more, Jack or my father._

"Okay..." I said slowly, a plan forming in my brain. I sat up slowly, "Thank you." I told him helping him up "For everything." he smiled at me, "Your welcome." he told me with a smile. I smiled once more, inside I'm going crazy. One question on my mind _How the hell am I going to pull this off?_

* * *

I walked into my father's chambers hesitating slightly at the door, he was standing by the widow looking out at the nightmares. He held something in his hand, I noticed out of the corner of my eye my broken staff. "There is something about Mother Nature..." he mumbled to himself "She is so familiar yet such a stranger...What do you thing flower?" he asked me without turning around.

I wet my lips, "I think...I think she is something, something special." he didn't say anything, still staring out the widow. The light of the fire caught the picture, allowing me to see it clearly. It was of us. Or family, Tessa and Pitch were wrapped in each others arms and I was sitting in the middle. My parents were staring loving at each other, even though it was a picture you could almost feel the love in the air. I had on this goofy grin and life sparked in my eyes.

"Dad," I asked breaking the silence "Do...do you love me?" my shoulders were loss and I stared hopelessly at his turned figure. "What! Yes, yes of course." he responded without turning. "More than mom?" I asked him. Pitch shook his head "I honestly don't have an answer on that question Eriana. I loved- love you mother more than life itself. Then when you came along...I my life was complete. But then..." a small sob could be heard through the room "Then she died...I promised myself that I would never let any harm come to you. I wouldn't lose you like I did your mother."

He paused, sighing once more "When you died...It was horrible. So...so horrible. I had lost everything that I cared about in my life, but then...you wouldn't believe the joy that came to me when I found you again. I finally had something good back in my life, you came home Flower. And I am so, so, so, so proud of you. You started to fight for the right side, I couldn't be more proud of anything else."

Tears were streaming down my face by the end, "Then..." I choked out, emotion swelling up in my throat "I'm sorry Dad." Finally he turned around just as I pulled to two pieces of my staff together, a bright flash of light erupted through the room.

I looked up at my father once more meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry." I said once more "I am so so sorry but I have to do this, I love him. I love him so much." I don't know if I've ever seen more hurt on anyone's face before in my life. Pain flashed through his eyes as the light touched him, he tried to fight back with nightmare sand. It fought against the light, pushing it back. I tried to force more power into it, more light. "More than me." he said locking eyes with me, "I love you flower. I always will."

I felt like I had to say something, something more. "Mother Nature is Tessa." I said at last before the light was so blinding that I had to look away. Some of the light shifted to gold sand. When I opened my eyes, Pitch was on the floor. Sandy stood over him. _Sandy. _I thought, he's back.

There were no words spoken, except when my father said his last words before disappearing into the shadows "There will always be fear in the world, nothing can change that." In his place lay the memory's, free of black sand and shining.

I ran over to Sandy and pulled him into a large hug, "Your back." I whispered into his spiky gold hair "I brought you back." Sandy patted my back with a smile on his face, he motioned to the door and I whipped my eyes "Yeah, your right. We should probably get the others." I looked back, looking for the golden eyes of my father. _I really did it. _I thought _I fought him. And I won. _I went numb, I actually attacked my own father.

I walked down the hall, still numb. We came to the cell, "Morning." I said in a weak tone, smiling lightly at them. Bunny was back up t six-foot, Tooth was flying around happily, Jack had all of his snowy hair back and North was up by the bars smiling.

Everyone looked at me as I unlocked the door letting them all out. I looked down at the ground as they all filed out of the room "I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore." I told them tears starting to pour down my face "I betrayed you, I took everything you gave me and broke it in half. I just wanted to~" Bunny pulled me into a sharp hug, nearly squeezing the living daylights out of me. "Shut up Sheila." he told me.

I smiled into his fur I asked him, fresh tears pouring down my face "Why do you smell like peppermint?" I asked suddenly, pulling away. North chuckled "Oops." I smiled at every one. Every one reunited with Sandy, but Jack kept his gaze on me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked over to him drying my eyes, "Eriana..." he started. "I better let Tessa out." I said suddenly, not sure what to say. I pushed past him, shivering as his hand brushed mine. I walked all the way to my mothers cage, she was smiling warmly at me. I forced a smile back, her smile dropped slightly but when the door swung open she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you." she said, stroking my hair "I am so proud of my little flower." when she pulled away she brushed a piece of hair aside "You did it?" she asked me scanning my face "You really did it?"

I nodded, still a bit numb. "Yeah." I said in a weak voice "I did." We walked down the hall to the rest of the group. Everyone was smiling, we walked out the door's of the palace. No nightmares even bothered to touch us, they knew with Pitch gone they had no one to give orders.

It was when we were in the garden did I feel a sharp pain hit my stomach. I hunched over in pain, grabbing my stomach. My throat burned and my blood was on fire and was cold as ice at the same time. "Eriana?" Jack asked turning around, his blue eyes widened when he saw he. "North!" he called running over to me. By then my vision had black dots and I was struggling to fill my lugs with air. I tumbled down to the soft grass, hunched over.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Jack asked stroking my cheek with his hand. "Used too much of power." North said "She used to much of her power at one point in time. Large burst of light, with repairing her staff took to much out of her."

Everyone's eyes were on me as another shot of pain hit me. "No." Jack whispered angrily, his face hovering over mine "N-no. I can't lose you again...not again." His ice-cold tears hit my burning face, turning to steam. I smiled weakly at him "J-j-jack," I choked out, as it sent fire down my throat "I-i-i-i-i l-l-l-ove..." I never finished my sentence because Jack said "I love you to." Then it all swirled black, the last thing in my mind was Jack's blue eyes and his words _I love you._

* * *

**I love leaving you guys off like this...Sometimes I think that this was to easy, but she did pay with her life. Just imagine how much light that would have been. Kamura will not be a romantic threat later, if any of you are thinking that. I want to thank all the 99 people who have followed this story, don't worry it's not over just yet, and all the 84 reviews that I got. You all get a trip to...*drum roll* two feet away from where you are now! R&R people. **

**~`*RT*`~**


	20. I'm so glad I didn't die

_**I don't own anything**_

_**Quote from: Never been kissed (never saw the movie)**_

_I jumped up with a jolt, looking around the completely white room. In one corner there was a man sitting with his legs crossed reading a blue book. "Um, hello?" I asked, getting up slowly. The man put his book down to revile an old, wise face with sparkling silver eyes and half moon glasses. "Hello dear." he said. I recognized the voice almost instantly._

_"Man in the Moon." I whispered as I looked around the room, in one corner there was a globe covered with bright lights. "W-what happened?" I asked him in a quiet tone, not meeting his eyes as he got up from his chair. "Well, you died." he said simply. I felt him right next to me, "Eriana Black." he said "Look how far you've come." I looked up at him "I'm sorry," I told him for what seemed like the thousandth time today._

_Manny chuckled "There is no need to apologize child. You followed your heart through and through, no one can ever be sorry for that." I looked down, "So, I'm dead?" I asked him looking at my hand trying to see if it was actually there. "Yes." Manny said looking up at the globe, the lights seemed to shine brighter now. "What about Jack?" I asked him, "And Bunny...Tooth...North, Sandy!"_

_Manny looked down at me, sympathy shining in his twinkling eyes. "Would you like to see?" he asked me. I nodded quickly, he pulled out a clear sphere as it blew up and it filled with color. Jack was hugging my limp body, tears streaming down his face. Bunny's fur was slightly wet under his eyes and his eyes were downcast. Tooth had her hand over her mouth, sobbing quietly. North stood, no tears, but the look in his eyes was just enough to make anyone breakdown. But...Tessa wasn't there._

_"Please." I heard Jack whisper as if he was right next to me "Please wake up Ana. Please." Nothing. "Please," he asked again, brushing his fingers through my black hair "You have to, you have to get up." Rain started to pour down, making the scene more depressing than it already is. _**(A/N: I think of 'Will the sun ever shine again' when I think of this part.)**

_ Tears escaped my eyes as the image vanished. "You've made quiet an impact on them." Manny said "You risked your life to save the world from fear. That is worthy of any Guardian."_

_"Where's my mother?" I asked him, wiping my tears away "Tessa, is Tessa alright? Where is she?". Manny's eyes twinkled again "Coming in the door." he said causing me to turn straight on heel to meet the smiling face of my mother. Not Mother Nature, but my mother; Tessa. "Mom!" I yelled throwing myself into her arms like a child. I wrapped my arms around her, never wanting to let go. "Good to see you to kid." she said smiling that same smile that I remember so fondly in the distant memorys._

_She pulled away from me, "I can't even say how proud I am of you Eriana. You risked everything just to save us, the spirits and children are in you debt." I beamed, pride whelming up in my chest, then it all crashed down. "But I'll never see them again, The Guardians I mean." I told him, "I'm dead...I died twice come to think of it." I mused while my mother turned to Manny._

_He smiled down at me, "And that is why we are giving you another chance, you've just done something that is worthy of any Guardian easily." he said with a magical smile that was so kind that I couldn't help but smile back. "It has been done before, I normally let them continue on being the same spirit but you want something more. Correct?" he asked me._

_I nodded, still confused on what he had planned. "W-what do you mean?" I asked him looking at my mother to him. Manny shared a secret smile with Tessa "You will be the Guardian Angel, the protector of the children. You will be able to be seen b everyone that cares for something in their life and want it protected." I smile broke out onto my face as tears started to drip down my face. "You of course will have help, the imaginary friends that so many children claim to have will help you with your task."_

_Before I knew what I was doing I ran up and hugged Manny, "Thank you." I whispered "Thank you so much." Manny smiled, "There is only one dilemma that I could not fix," I paused and looked up at him "Your body needed time to heal, so it has been five years in reality while only being five minutes here." he explained to me. I stepped away from him, cold and stiff. _**Five years!**_ I thought in panic _**The rest of them think I'm dead and it's been five years! **

_"Good bye child." Manny said before a bright light consumed me once more._

* * *

That was only a few months ago, I had protected the children ever since. I always hoped that I would run into a Baby Tooth or Jack...but I never did. My appearance shifted when I became the Guardian Angel. Everything stayed the same... except my hair. It was sparkling gold with strips of pitch black. I know, weird right? I also got these kick ass wings, they don't stay out all the time. Then I'd have a hard time going through doors...tried it once. It didn't end well.

I still missed them, everyday in fact. But I tried to focus on helping the children, you know to take my mind off of how amazing Jack is or how sweet Bunny is. Or~ Gah! This is exactly what the problem is, if I don't think about them I won't care...right? Not thinking about them might not fill the hole in my life but it just might not make it deeper.

I flew gracefully through the night air, watching Sandy's gold sand drift into the windows. I flew to the familiar large window in a light blue house, "Jamie," I whispered climbing though the window "You awake kid?" I folded up my wings to see the brown-haired teenager sitting at a desk, his pencil hard at work on a drawing.

"Yeah," he yawned, I rolled my eyes. Even though Jamie was a teenager he believed with all his heart that we were real, man where was this kid when I needed him! "What ya drawing?" I asked him, looking over his shoulder. "Jack Frost." he replied. I froze _Jack..._I thought, I slowly looked at the extremely accurate drawing. It was almost like a copy, except... "His lips are smaller." I told him "And his hair is more..." I trailed off trying to find the right word to describe it "Un-flat?" Jamie tried.

I shook my head "Fluffy." I decided on "His hair is a bit more fluffy." I cracked a smile, when he quickly fixed it. "When was the last time you saw him?" I asked causally, trying to see if he visits often. "About a week ago," Jamie told me, finishing the picture. He set his pencil down with a huff "Eriana," he asked me suddenly"What's it like to fall in love?"

I blinked in surprise "Well..." I started slowly "It hurts. But...but it's the good kind of hurt, the kind of hurt that you get when you can't live a day without seeing someone. That's why they call it falling. Now, I'm no Cupid but..." I stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath in "Love Jamie is a precious think, don't take it for granted, don't play with it. If you do, you might just lose it." Jamie looked up at me, confusion danced across his eyes "How do you know all this stuff?" he asked me.

I smiled and ruffled his hair "Because I'm a girl and I know everything." I told him, "Now get to bed." I told him before turning to the window, gripping my snowflake pendent. "Night." he mumbled already starting to fall asleep. "Night." I told him with a smile, flying of into the cool night air.

I sighed as I watched all the stars float past me as I settled down near a statue. The same one, in fact, that I had yelled at Jack at. But that was so long ago, sometimes I wonder...I smile as I see a touch of frost on the grass, I never did finish re-growing it. I twirled around in my dark jeans and maroon jacket (Don't ask where I got them), dancing silently to my own tune, when a snowflake drifted silently through the air and onto the grass.

I smiled softly as I remembered the white-haired boy I had left behind, _Oh Jack _I thought desperately _Where are you? _"Who are you." a cold voice asked, I rolled my eyes at the voice not bothering to turn around "Who do you think dumb ass," I said "The Guardian Angel, I also will take the title Eriana Black and Vanessa Summers. Call me which ever one suits your fancy."

"But she's dead." the cold voice says in shock. I shake my head, not turning around "Well obviously not, now who might you be o' strange voice." I turn around. There standing not three feet away from me was Jack Frost, only he wasn't my Jack Frost. His eyes were colder than the ice he mad and his face was now shadowed by anger and pain. His icy eyes scanned me up and down, not ever a flicker of emotion hit his face.

"Is that really you?" he asked hoarsely, I nodded. A smile was blooming onto my face and I was filling with so much joy I had to restrain myself from running up and kissing him on the spot. Anger flooded through his eyes "Where the _hell _have you been!" he shouted causing me to flinch "Do you know how long I thought you were dead?" I stepped back in shock "Five years?" I guessed.

"Five fucking years." he hissed, causing me to cringe. "Do you know how much pain I went through finding out that the one girl that I love had died..._twice_." I scowled at him "Listen snowflake." I yelled walking up to him anger flooding my system, "My life hasn't been a cake walk either so you can just shut your god damn trap. I only got back a few months ago, I didn't even realize that it had been five years. I fought my father, didn't know who the hell was my family and now the boy I love is yelling at me because I'm back in his life. Yeah, this is the best reunion I could ha~"

Jack grabbed my shoulders and in an instant I found myself lip locked with the winter spirit once again. I closed my eyes and tangled my fingers with his white hair and his rested on my waist, pulling my closer to him. His tongue licked the bottom of my lip, and I gladly allowed it to enter. We fought for dominance, Jack untimely winning in the end. It was perfect, except for one tiny detail; the need for air. DAMN YOU AIR!

I pulled away to catch my breath, my green eyes were still locked with Jack's bright blue ones. "Welcome back." he said with a smile. I smiled back, happy to have the old Jack back "Glad to be back." Jack pulled me into a tight bear hug. "I missed you so much." he whispered into my ear "I thought...I thought you were really gone, for good." I smiled into his neck "Yeah well I'm not going anywhere soon. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Jack laughed, pulling back, that same joy and light danced in his eyes reminded me of why I fell in love with him anyway. "I love you." I said suddenly "I never told you, but I love you." Jack smiled at me again, but this time it was more of his playful smirk. "So I suppose if I were to throw a snowball at you right now, you would not attack me?"

I cocked an eye brow "You do realize that even though I'm not the spirit of summer anymore I still will find someway to sack ever squirrel on you right?" Jack looked down in mock disappointment "Damn." he cursed, a smirk still playing across his face "Looks like I'm doomed then, Jack Frost; death by squirrels." I laughed, only stopping when I got hit with a snow ball.

"You did not just do that?" I asked him, whipping the snow off. Jack smirked, "'Fraid I did, and you," he bopped my nose "Aren't going to do a thing about it." We both smiled at the same time, "This has all happened before." I said mysteriously, Jack smiled down at me. It was perfect, everything. Nothing could ruin the moment.

"Have you ever kissed some one," I asked Jack "Where it's that moment where everything around you becomes hazy and the only thing you can focus on is you and that person...and you realize that this person is the only person that you're supposed to kiss for the rest of your life. And for one moment, you get an amazing gift and you wanna laugh and you wanna cry. Cause you feel so lucky that you found it and so scared that it'll go away all at the same time."

Jack smiled at me and pressed his forehead against mine, "Yeah." he said softly before pulling me into another kiss. This is normally the time where I do a little happy dance inside my head where I say _I'm kissing Jack Frost! _God I'm so glad I didn't die.

* * *

**A/N: SHE'S NOT DEAD! Just thought I'd get that out there, but Jackie boy and Eriana got together! I might make a sequel...I'll put a poll later. OMG guys over 90 reviews! You all are just to kind, what am I going to do with you. Thanks again to all the devoted followers and reviews, till next chapter R&R! :)**

**~`*RT*`~**


	21. As different as Summer and Winter

**_I don't own anything_**

I smiled at the group in front of me. The next thing I know I'm in a giant group hug, "We thought you were dead." Bunny shouted, crushing my bones. I choked out "Good to see you to." North pulled me away from Bunny and pulled me into a large hug "Good to have you back." he said. He hugged me for a good five minutes before setting me down.

"Don't any of you understand the concept of personal space?" I asked them while catching my breath. That earned a laugh from all of them, I smiled as Jack slug his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. I had a family, I had a home and I had the boy I love.

And oh god did I love him, even though we were **As different as Summer and Winter.**

* * *

**Kidna had to cut it off quick but who gives a damn right? Here it is folks the final chapter (not really a chapter at all) I'll put something up on the poll thingy to see if I should write a sequel..*tears up* I have not words to describe how amazing it is to see your 100th review so thank you all who review/favored/followed. This had been my most successful story even so THANK YOU ALL! :) :,) **


	22. Sequel

The sequel is up! It's called As Different as could be!


End file.
